Gundam Wing: Evolution Part 2
by KirinReiShido
Summary: The saga continues!! New characters are introduced, interaction between the pilots are growing intimate, and some secrets revealed!! R&R PLEASE!!!**Due to some concerns...the rating has made a drastic change-beware of chapter 3!!!**
1. A New Beginning

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
*BTW, since it's a new part, the day's will now be starting by day one! It will also happen for other parts as well.*  
  
Day 1-Peacecraft Estate-(6:29 a.m.)  
  
Shin Kin'Youbi opened her eyes just as the blinds to the guest room were rudely opened. She squinted and hissed, and shut her eyes tightly. "Must you do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Shin, but breakfast is served." said the butler, Pagan. "Would you like to eat at a later time?"  
  
"Preferably. When I'm not being blinded."  
  
"Certainly, Miss Shin."  
  
Yume Okinawa groaned on the bed across from Shin's. She sat up and poised an arm out in front of her. "I'm going to kill someone if they don't close the blinds."  
  
"Not a morning person either, Miss Yume?" Pagan inquired.  
  
"No." Yume growled.  
  
"Very well." Pagan promptly closed the blinds. "I'll call on you again once I've awakened everyone else."  
  
There were two groans which prompted Pagan to leave. He walked softly out of the guest room and into the hallway of the pilots. For almost six months, the pilots had been living on the Peacecraft estate by Relena's insistence. Seeing as they had no home and Space was getting a serious `makeover' with new management and new contracts, she thought it was her duty to provide them with a home. Of course to the dismay of Heero Yuy, the ex-Gundam Pilots' leader.  
  
Pagan knocked on the first door. It was Quatre's. He was usually awake at this hour, happily drinking his tea and reading the morning newspaper. He was much more pleasant than the others. Especially Chang Wufei.  
  
The door opened, revealing the wide-awake Quatre. "Morning Pagan. Breakfast?"  
  
"Ready, Master Quatre." said Pagan. He personally liked Quatre. He gave in to more worthwhile conversation. He turned next to Trowa's room across the hallway. He was usually awake at this hour, too. He knocked softly, waiting to hear anything that came from the other side of the door. "I'm up."  
  
Nodding, Pagan moved to the next door which held Duo. He was almost afraid of what would happen. He knocked once. Twice. Then a third time. Finally he heard a loud thump, an even louder groan, and a yawn. "I'm awake!"  
  
He wouldn't dare wake up Chang Wufei so he turned to the last door in the hall and the biggest room. He treaded carefully, knowing very well that he shouldn't disrespect a feared and moody pilot. He knocked softly and heard the voice of a female. He leaned closer, familiarizing it with Kirin Shido's voice.  
  
He cleared his voice. "Breakfast is served."  
  
The door creaked open and Pagan stared back at Kirin. "Morning."  
  
"Good morning Miss Kirin." He bowed respectfully. "Would you be joining us for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"And Master Heero?" He asked, trying to catch a glimpse into the room.  
  
Kirin simply nodded her head. "Yes."  
  
Pagan nodded and walked away. Now he had to go back and wake up Shin and Yume.  
  
Kirin closed the door. She turned and stared at Heero. He was sitting up, a little dazed. Kirin had given him a passionate version of `rude awakening.' She smiled and sat on the bed beside him. "Have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm still dreaming." He replied.  
  
Kirin laughed. The sound reverberated throughout the room. She leaned on Heero but pulled back. "What's in your pocket?"  
  
Heero almost forgot about the necklace. He took the box out of his jacket pocket. "I was going to give it to you last night. I saw it in a window and it reminded me of what you said."  
  
"What did I say?" Kirin asked, softly.  
  
Heero opened the box and displayed it to Kirin. The star called out to her. It was the size of a quarter and almost half an inch thick. The chain was silver and long. She gasped and raised her hand to touch it. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Something along the lines of a fading star. It represents both Life and Death. A new beginning."  
  
"I...don't know what to say." She was speechless. No one had given her such a gift with so much meaning.  
  
Heero took it out of the box and beckoned for Kirin to turn around. He put the necklace around her neck. It settled just in between the space between her breasts. It sparkled with every light. She turned and hugged him. "No one has ever given me a gift before! Thank you, Heero."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Kirin could only smile. She was going to cherish it forever. This was the only piece of jewelry she ever owned. She wasn't about to let it go unnoticed. She'd pay him back. Later.  
  
Heero stood and began removing his jacket. "If you want, I have some extra clothes in my closet. I don't know if you'd want to wear them or not..."  
  
"Whatever is fine." Kirin replied. She touched the star diamond. She felt like a little kid, being spoiled with love. She went into the closet and began sifting through the clothes.  
  
Heero had his back turned. He removed the bow tie and the dress shirt and found his green tank top. He quickly put that on and saw his blue jeans in the bathroom. "I'll be back."  
  
Kirin nodded her head and finally found one article of clothing. It was a white shirt that seemed to look oversized to her. She shrugged and hung it over her arm. She began looking again and found a pair of white shorts. It looked feminine.  
  
"Those are Relena's." Heero said, seeing the baffled look on Kirin's face. "The maids do the laundry and they put everything together. I must have taken that by mistake."  
  
"At least its white." Kirin replied. She held up the clothes. "I can wear it until I get my own clothes, right?"  
  
"Keep them." Heero assure her. He ran a hand through his brown hair once, a lock of hair falling between his eyes. He sat on the bed realized during Kirin's search, she had neatly put them back. Just as well. He would've done the same after she had left. He couldn't help it, he was always like that.  
  
Kirin was in the bathroom for a short while. That surprised Heero, somewhat. He knew that men didn't take long in the bathroom. However, Wufei and Duo seemed to think otherwise. What was so special about hair? He respected Trowa. He didn't care how he did his hair or why he did it, he just knew that it was own style. Let him do what he wanted.  
  
Kirin came out of the bathroom wearing the ridiculously oversized shirt and the shorts that were hidden underneath. She was barefoot and she looked sheepishly at Heero. "I feel like a bum."  
  
Heero eyed the star diamond and shook his head. "I would never consider you a bum." He held out an arm which she took gratefully. They exited his room and made their way down the hall. Attendants were scurrying out of his way. A dark and moody Heero was scary. A happy and energetic Heero was even scarier.  
  
They made it into the breakfast hall where Shin and Yume had just joined them. They were still on their evening gowns and gawked at Kirin's clothes. "Where did you get those clothes?"  
  
"They're Heero's." Kirin replied. He offered her a chair and sat beside her.  
  
A servant entered the breakfast room with two steaming plates of food. There were strips of bacon, sausage, pancakes, and some hash browns. They set it before Kirin and Heero and awaited any specific order.  
  
"Coffee." Heero replied.  
  
Kirin looked at the other steaming mugs of coffee that sat before everyone except Quatre. He was sipping on some tea. She could tell by the design of the cup. It was smaller and there weren't any creamers or sugars near him. She resigned. "Coffee."  
  
The servants left and the ensuing part of breakfast began.  
  
Breakfast was about to get boring until Duo had to open his mouth. Which, unfortunately, was still massed with food. "Those pirates last night didn't seem so bad."  
  
"They stole from us you nitwit." Wufei grumped. He had come in at that moment, with coffee in hand and was standing at the doorway. "They managed to injure half the officers. I don't know how you came up with the conclusion that those pirate `didn't seem so bad.'"  
  
Duo swallowed, the indentation of solid food moving down his pale throat. "Well, I've been thinking..."  
  
"Someone help us." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Maybe they were just a scapegoat. I mean, all they did was still from us, right? Besides the pirates fighting the soldiers, no one got hurt, did they?" He looked at the other faces at the table. "Did they?"  
  
"What's your point, Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is...what if someone else is behind it and they just came in at the wrong time? Maybe they're being played, too?" He waited for some comment from Wufei. There was a tense silence.  
  
Kirin looked at the faces of the five pilots. She eyed Shin and Yume who stared dumfounded at the braided wonder. This was what he was thinking about last night?  
  
Heero noticed Kirin's reaction. He wondered if she'd do bodily harm to him if he said anything that would break her cover? His and Kirin's coffee arrived which robbed him of his intentions. He decided to tell them when he got the okay from Kirin.  
  
Relena Peacecraft entered at that moment, pushed in by Pagan. She seemed better than yesterday. She greeted everyone and almost choked when she saw Heero and Kirin sitting together. Heero seemed to be leaning over Kirin while she was playing with a beautiful star-diamond. She had seen Kirin last night, wearing an atrocious gown last night. Now she was dressed in a shirt in which she knew belonged to Heero. Had they slept together last night?  
  
She cleared her throat and directed her question to Kirin. "Where were you sleeping last night, Kirin?"  
  
Startled, Kirin looked up and turned to meet Relena's blatant challenge for Heero's affections. Only, Heero was moreover on Kirin's side than Relena's. "Oh, in a bed."  
  
Shaking her head, Relena knew Kirin was avoiding the question. "I mean who's room were you in?"  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Miss Relena, but...is it any business of yours?"  
  
"This is my house." She insisted.  
  
"True. But do you usually put your nose in other people's business? That's invasion of privacy. Punishable by law."  
  
Relena reeled back. She shut her mouth because she knew Kirin was right. There she had been arguing that she wasn't being respected enough by the council and that her privacy was being abused. She also argued that what she did was her business! Now, in her own home, the same argument was being presented to her. The only reason why Heero and the other pilots stayed there with her was so she could watch them. She had never seriously thought before that she was interfering with Heero's privacy. Not until Kirin had mentioned it.  
  
Utensils clattered onto an empty plate. Kirin stood. "I'm afraid we've outstayed our welcome. We should be going now."  
  
Shin and Yume stood, too. Though it was early in the morning, they still looked fresh and beautiful like last night. "Thanks for breakfast."  
  
Heero stood. "I'll walk you out."  
  
Heero put an affectionate arm around Kirin's shoulders. He glanced at Relena to confirm his action. There would never be a him and her. He had a `girlfriend' now; Kirin, one of the most unusual looking female Relena had ever seen. She sucked in a breath and simply turned her head away. Duo snickered slightly as Quatre sipped his tea. Heero was being possessive?  
  
The moment Kirin reach outside and away from prying ears, she let out an aggravated sigh. "Some nerve!"  
  
"Now you see what I go through." Heero mumbled.  
  
Kirin gazed sympathetically at him. "You know...I can get a safe house with the funds that I have. You can move in with me."  
  
"Hey! What about us?" Shin asked, elbowing Kirin hard in the side. Yume nodded. "We're under your responsibility, too."  
  
"We're not in ONI anymore. At least, I'm not... You guys are free to go." Kirin replied.  
  
"Still..." said Yume. "You're stuck with us. We know what you're planning to do."  
  
"Oh. That." Kirin leaned on Heero for support. "Well, you guys can come, too. I'll find a place far enough for me to finish the repairs but close enough to get the necessary parts."  
  
"Parts?" Heero repeated.  
  
Kirin nodded sweetly. "I haven't lived in Space all my life to not know how to pilot a Gundam."  
  
A slow realization hit Heero. "You can pilot a Gundam."  
  
"WE, Heero! Us! Yes, all of US can pilot Gundams." Yume corrected him.  
  
Heero faltered. He knew Noin could pilot a mobile suit, but never before had he seen a female pilot a Gundam. "A Gundam."  
  
Kirin chuckled softly. "Don't be so enthusiastic, Heero! Is it that surprising that I can pilot that type of machinery?"  
  
"You I'm not surprised." Heero answered truthfully. "Them...yes, I'm surprised."  
  
"Hey!" Shin protested. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Kirin said quickly, trying to avoid any confrontation. "Well, to clarify anything Heero, we do pilot Gundams. They were damaged when entering the atmosphere due to a slight malfunction. Apparently it wasn't to be fixed until my mission was complete. Now I'll have to suffice with Earth parts."  
  
"I can help you with that. I have an open line with one of the Colonies. I'm sure they can ship us some parts. Could I see the Gundam?" Heero asked, retaining his voice from any excitement.  
  
"Certainly-"  
  
"Us?" Yume repeated. "Since when was it an `us'?"  
  
"Yume." Kirin snapped. "Heero is an expert! Of course we could trust him!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever..." The words surprised Kirin more than anyone. In that one instant, she sounded much like an unfeeling Heero. She shook her head. Yume was an orphan as was Shin and herself. Even if she wanted to do a DNA test, it wouldn't help out. Unless...no. It couldn't be.  
  
Kirin tucked the thought in the back of her mind. She'd think of it later on. She kissed Heero on the cheek. "We better be going. I'm going to look on the market for a house then move all our stuff there. Once we're settled, you and the others could move in."  
  
"You're serious?" Shin asked. "Us and a houseful of guys?"  
  
"And why not?" Kirin argued. "We did that in ONI. Twenty guys to us three! We could survive with five."  
  
"Yeah but..." Shin seemed to be blushing.  
  
"We'll all be getting our own rooms, Shin." Kirin said lowly. "You perverse little thing you!"  
  
Shin snapped her head up and glared, unsuccessfully, at Kirin. "I...you...you're so...!"  
  
A limo pulled up, obviously waiting for their departure. The driver inside was also an officer of ONI. He had witnessed everything. "I hope you don't think you can get away with anything, Shido."  
  
Kirin's entire attitude and demeanor changed. She pulled away from Heero's arms and leaned in dangerously close to the driver. "How are you going to tell anyone if you're dead...?"  
  
The driver paled as quickly as Kirin put a strong hand around his neck. Sweat beaded off his forehead. He was pulled closer to her and she spoke in a tone that would scare even the most grounded person. He nodded slowly, his breath being caught off by the sheer restricting motion of her hand. She blew into his face softly then released him. "Drive us to the hotel."  
  
"Are you sure, Kirin?" Shin asked cautiously. "He might drive us off the cliff!"  
  
"Oh, he won't do that." Kirin assured her.  
  
"I'll make sure of that." Said Heero. "I'm coming, too."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"He's mighty possessive of you, Kirin." Said Yume. She snickered, ignoring Heero's trademark glare. "Might as well let him come. Since, of course, he's being so insistent on following you like a little puppy."  
  
Kirin put her arms around Heero as he tried to step up to the challenge. "Heero, drop it. You can come with us. We'll leave them at the hotel and you and I will look for a place, ok? Then I'll show you the Gundams. All right?"  
  
"Fine." Heero replied.  
  
"Good. Come on, everyone, into the vehicle!" Kirin said, opening the door. Shin and Yume got in first, followed by Heero and then Kirin. "Relax everyone. If he does try to drive us down the cliff, I'll make sure he goes down with us."  
  
Peacecraft Estate-(noon)  
  
Quatre Winner was ecstatic. He was phoned by Heero that he had found a place large enough to fit all five pilots and three girls. He admitted he appreciated Relena's hospitality, but the estate was cramped, even with those seven rooms. He had two suitcases full of clothes, one more and he'd be complete. He relayed the message to everyone else and they had all readily accepted the move. Relena, however, had left the estate just as Quatre received the call. He'd leave a message with the servants, he didn't want to seem rude, but moving to a place he could call his own...it was a chance of a lifetime!  
  
Quatre gazed about the pinkish room. Every room was a pale pink color, so it would be a change to have something else to look at. From Heero's description, the house was by the beach, there was an expanded lawn, four car-garage, a gate that just separated the beach to the perimeter of the yard, a swimming pool with an artificial waterfall, a connecting Jacuzzi, and a basement that seemed to have been made for something...LARGE. It was Kirin's choice.  
  
Quatre and two other servants walked down the stairs with their suitcases. Duo had three large sacks as did Trowa and Wufei. He looked a little embarrassed. "It seems I'm the only one who had suitcases."  
  
"Nah." said Duo. "We found some in the attic, but they were pink. Don't want to be too conspicuous do we?"  
  
"Of course not." Quatre replied. "Are they here yet?"  
  
"Not yet." said Wufei who stood by the door. "I'm eager to see this house. It'll be a good change for us. We need the fresh air."  
  
Trowa simply nodded. "Finally some privacy. I wasn't really used to the servants, though I do appreciate them."  
  
"I'm gonna miss the food!" Duo whined. "All the cooked and prepared food!"  
  
"I'm a pretty good cook." Quatre said quietly. "I've cooked for the Maguinac Corp. once or twice before. They didn't seem to hate it."  
  
"We'll just have to ask Kirin about that." said Trowa, trying to avoid any argument between Wufei and Duo. Nonetheless, whatever Duo mentioned, it always sparked an argument with Wufei. He sighed. That was one thing he wished Wufei would leave behind...his pointless arguments with Duo.  
  
A car horn beeped outside. It came to a screeching halt and a female's voice arose. "You're certainly happy about the move!"  
  
There came a monotone reply that no one could quite understand. The female voice laughed and more silence ensued. Finally the door opened revealing Heero and Kirin. Her arms were around his waist and she was smiling. "Hi! Just put your stuff in the trunk! Heero's gonna pack his things really quick and I'm gonna show you guys something very special!"  
  
"This house you picked, Shido..." Wufei started to say.  
  
"Think of it as a safe house." She said. "No one will know where we are unless you tell them."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear." Wufei agreed. "I owe you one."  
  
Kirin just smiled. Heero disappeared up the stairs, a small smiling playing on his lips. During their trip to the estate, Kirin kept teasing him about the magnificent Gundams she had. He was intent on seeing them. He needed to know what they looked like.  
  
Kirin helped Quatre with his luggage as the others simply put their sacks in the trunk. She eyed the sacks then Quatre's luggage. She decided not to ask seeing as it would become a big deal if she pushed the matter. They all piled into the sports utility vehicle and waited as Heero got his belongings. After five minutes Heero simply appeared holding a single black bag. He tossed it into the trunk and took his place in the passengers side. "So, are you going to show us now?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You've been patient enough." Kirin replied.  
  
"What are we going to see?" Duo asked, pushing in between Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"Would you sit down, Maxwell?" Wufei growled.  
  
Trowa was stuck sitting with Duo so he was holding most of the braided wonder's weight. "Sit down, Duo! Do you want Kirin to get a ticket?"  
  
Duo managed to settle into his seat, grumping. He had gotten no answer from Kirin, just a mysterious smile.  
  
Kirin drove on the outset of an abandoned road, driving at a reasonable and relaxing speed. The windows were down, the radio playing, and the overall peace and quiet was a first for them all.  
  
"Are we going to the house?" Quatre asked, seeing as the scenery changed from the tree massed country side to the barren rocky hillside. "This doesn't look like its by the beach."  
  
"I want to show you all something first." Kirin replied. She glanced at Heero who stared straight ahead. It was as if he blinked once, he'd miss something. "Relax, Heero...it's not for another twenty minutes."  
  
"You hid it well."  
"I had to." Kirin admitted. "You don't know how many people are such snoopers. They can never keep their noses out of other people's business..." The last words trailed off as she gave a small laugh.  
  
"What?" Heero asked, trying to get himself to relax.  
  
"I guess you do know." She said.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"How people can't keep out of other people's business."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kirin heard a tune on the radio and turned it up. That inclined her to drive faster, so she pushed the speed a little higher. At least thirty over the limit on a deserted road.  
  
"Should you be driving this fast, Kirin?" Quatre asked worriedly.  
  
A rock song was playing on the radio which seemed to suit the mood. Duo was head-banging beside Trowa and trying to get him to do the same thing. Wufei was tuning them all out. Obviously he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Heero was amazed by Kirin's change of mood. He had to remind himself that all women had mood swings as well as attitude changes. He decided to let it go. No use in trying to calm her down. Besides, she was happy.  
  
"It's fine, Quatre!" Kirin called over the music. She was going well over seventy, and still managed to sing along with the song. her hair floated around her face as she looked at Heero. He stared at her like this was a new side to her. She laughed loudly, making the car swerve slightly from left to right.  
  
He would have to get used to all these aspects of her if he were to actually love her. And he was willing to learn, too. Just because she hid all her sorrows behind a facade such as the one she was displaying, it would be better for him to know her moods than to just anticipate if she was upset with him.  
  
Duo was bouncing in the backseat, making the vehicle bounce with his movements. He was singing, badly, to the song, though he didn't even know the words. He sang the chorus with half interest while he mumbled the rest of the song.  
  
The radio and the vehicle came to a gradual slow. Kirin turned a corner around a strangely figured hill. She parked near a small post which said detour. She jumped out and walked slowly forwards, her hands in front of her as if she were blind. "It's around here somewhere..."  
  
Heero came out of the passenger's seat and came around, watching Kirin warily. He would've helped, but he was sure Kirin wanted to show him her `surprise' on her own accord.  
  
"Found it!" Kirin called.  
  
Heero hadn't realized it, but she had suddenly disappeared. "Kirin? Kirin!"  
  
"Don't panic, Heero! I'm fine! Stay right where you are!" Where was the voice coming from?  
  
Heero allowed himself to relax. A little. As long as he couldn't see Kirin, he'd worry.  
  
The ground began to shake. No, it seemed to tremble. Something massive and powerful was coming to life and the earth seemed to feel it. A small sandstorm picked up, clouding everyone's vision for a few moments. A loud whirring sounded from all around, a faint boom followed. Finally the sandstorm cleared and there were three shadows that loomed before the five pilots.  
  
"It's..." Duo had to shield his eyes from the sun. "It's a..."  
  
"A Gundam." Quatre whispered.  
  
Trowa was speechless. Wufei looked unimpressed but secretly he was in awe. "Gundams. That's not a surprise."  
  
Three Gundams, almost similar in height. The one to their left was a suit that looked somewhat similar to Duo's Death Scythe Hell and Trowa's Heavy Arms. The wings, taken from Death Scythe, were dark blue on the outside and a lighter shade on the inside. The body was black with white trimmings with silver outlining. The head was another cross from Death Scythe and Heavy Arms. It was either one or the other. There was a long pole that stuck out from its back. It extended just a few feet from its knee. That, too, resembled Death Scythe's weapon.  
  
"This blue one is called Morning Star. Shin pilots this one. Looks familiar doesn't it? I left it up to her to configure the model, I just put it together. It's got the ZERO system installed with active cloak. She handles all the information data and input."  
  
The one to their far right was a slight replica of Epyon. The colors, which were strictly purple and gold, had a more metallic look to it. Minus the heat rod, there was something that looked like a large yo-yo that connected to the hip, which was visible in the back even when they were viewing it from the front. There was a pole that stuck onto its left arm, possibly another weapon, and lastly a large cannon that rested on its right shoulder.  
  
"This one is piloted by Yume. It's name is Dragon Slayer. What she lacks in size it gains in power and skill. The reason why she has that funny looking thing is...well...a secret. You'll have to figure it out in battle what it does."  
  
At last was the Gundam in the middle. Larger than the two, with massive wings and a specialized cannon on its right arm, it glittered gold and silver. Silver seemed to be a popular color of the three. Attached to its left shoulder was the hilt of the Gundams' beam saber. Sticking up from its back was the handle of a large buster rifle. There were several plates that decorated the shoulder blades; a shield was on its left arm and another that covered the back, providing protection from all sides. It was a literal cross from Wing Zero and Wing Gundam. A spectacle all on its own, it brought back a lot of memories.  
  
"This is my Gundam...Archangel. A combination of both Gundams...but don't tell Shin or Yume that."  
  
The cockpit opened revealing Kirin. She poked her head out of the space and looked down at the five pilots. "Surprise! Wanna see the cockpit?"  
  
Heero was very intrigued at this point. Archangel got onto a knee. Kirin simply jumped out and landed gracefully on her feet. She walked like an exuberant child. She wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and pulled him forward. "Come on! I want to see your reaction!"  
  
Heero was dragged, willingly, towards the machine. With Kirin and the pilots around him, Heero made a critical decision. "It's well made."  
  
"Of course it is!" Kirin replied. "Mixed with Gundanium, Titanium, and Neo-Titanium alloy! Virtually indestructible!"  
  
Heero only peered in. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't want someone snooping around his Gundam. When he had one.  
  
"Go on! Try it!" Kirin pushed him inside and he landed roughly on his back. "Sorry, Heero."  
  
Heero adjusted himself and pulled up the console. It resembled his old Gundam, button arrangement, style, and fit. He looked at Kirin who was beaming at him. "Like it?"  
  
Heero felt as if it had been longer than five years. But the feeling of piloting a Gundam never left him. His hands gripped the new hand controls that guided the Gundams movement. "This just controls movement?"  
  
"Oh, these Gundams have different modes. Space mode, Earth mode, and Battle mode. Space mode is a lot easier to pilot since, of course, there's no gravity. The buttons by your middle finger are the thrusters. The buttons by your thumbs are missiles, the triggers are the gattling guns. That button by your right hand is for the wings. In Space that's practically used for gliding. The wings act like a bird's wings."  
  
"Earth mode is more difficult?"  
  
"Absolutely. Only the buttons where your middle fingers rest are the `Jump' buttons. Depending how hard your push or how long you hold it, it will make the Gundam jump. Press it hard for quick jumps, hold it down for long jumps."  
  
"Will the thrusters support the weight?" Heero asked, gazing at the other pilots. They were speechless and in awe.  
  
"It should. Took me three weeks to perfect it. There are some humongous shocks on the back part of the legs. There's some padding in the feet so it won't be so bumpy and so loud. At last is the Battle mode. On your right hand the trigger is for the beam arrow. Like jump, quick trigger is for short bursts that travel at least fifty feet or less. Hold it longer and when it can't hold anymore, it'll release itself. Good for at least two hundred feet. Those really cause a ruckus. The middle button is for retrieving and putting back the bustle rifle or the beam saber. The thumb button is to ignite or fire. To set off the electro-shield plates, punch the button right by you, the one below the wing button, those are for the shields. For your left hand, the middle is for your back and left arm shield. The thumb button is for the missiles and the trigger is the gattling guns. OH! And for some real serious damage, press this special white button on the console." Kirin leaned down and  
pointed to a fairly large white button which was very hard to miss.  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"I call it the weapons special. You'll have to battle to find out." Kirin smirked.  
  
Heero took another long look at the controls. He leaned up. "This has been very informative, Kirin."  
  
"You like?" Kirin asked hopeful.  
  
Heero replied in a way that surprised her. "This has been very informative, Kirin."  
  
Kirin almost fell into the cockpit with Heero if not for Quatre's quick reflexes. She smiled at him shakily then propped herself back onto solid ground. "Well, we should all be going. The Gundams are too big to be piloted now so we'll come back later tonight and retrieve them."  
  
Heero casually got out from the cockpit and stood overlooking the ocean. How many times had he gotten out of Wing Zero and stood looking over the horizon? He couldn't remember at the moment which meant it was a rarity. He leaned over Kirin and stared at her.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Kirin asked, a little nervous about Heero's intent gaze.  
  
"Nothing. You did everything perfectly."  
  
A little confused, Kirin just wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go home, ok? You and the guys can just stay there and relax! Yume, Shin, and me will pilots the Gundams, ok?"  
  
"Whatever." Heero helped Kirin to her feet and they made their way back to the all-purpose vehicle. Kirin stopped and turned. She cupped her hands to her mouth. "Archangel, Dragon Slayer, Morning Star...Stealth mode!"  
  
The Gundams slowly began to disappear from sight. All they could see now was the ocean and the horizon. Kirin smiled as she turned back to the five pilots. "Voice activated. Pretty handy, huh? I knew you'd guys be speechless."  
  
Safe House (1:41 p.m.)  
  
Shin Kin'Youbi dragged the heavy blue suitcase up the stairs and into the hallway. Kirin warned her that if she placed dibs on any of the rooms, she'd literally kick her out and be the last to pick whatever room that was left. And Kirin didn't usually make idle threats. Shin just decided to peer into the rooms, just a glimpse. She'd have to be patient while Kirin was joyriding with the pilots in their all-purpose vehicle. Kirin also promised she'd get them all vehicles so no one would be stuck driving everyone everywhere. Kirin had a plan for everything, didn't she?  
  
"We're back!"  
  
Shin turned on her heel and hopped down the stairs. Kirin was at the doorway, carrying a bag of groceries. She smiled at Shin. "Can you help the guys? We raided a warehouse and passed by a car mart. There's so much things to do when you buy a house!"  
  
Shin could only nod her head. Kirin had no experience with living with people older than her. She usually made all the decisions back in ONI and the soldiers and officers usually looked up to her. Now she had to step down and let her elders take care of everything. So to speak.  
  
Yume Okinawa appeared from the kitchen, clutching her stomach. "Food..."  
  
Kirin handed Yume the groceries. "Food's in there. Before you eat anything, help the guys out, first. I bought enough to feed three colonies."  
  
Yume went back into the kitchen. Kirin waited for a moment and called for Yume. "I said later, Yume!"  
  
"But Kirin!"  
  
Kirin turned and almost crashed into Duo. "Put those in the kitchen. It's on your left."  
  
"Sure thing, boss-lady."  
  
"Boss-lady?" Kirin repeated.  
  
"I'd like to consider it my pet name for you."  
  
"Pet name?" Kirin squeaked.  
  
"You're not calling her that." came a monotone voice.  
  
Duo's face defaulted. "Why not? It suits her perfectly!"  
  
Heero gave Duo a glare. Un-phased, Duo continued to protest. "She's the lady of the house, isn't she? I mean, its HER house and she's been ordering everyone around so she's bossy-"  
  
"I'm not BOSSY!" Kirin cried. She buried her face into her hands. "Everyone says that! So I like to take control every once in a while, but I don't demand everyone listen to me! I've been a General for six years! I can't help it!"  
  
Heero sympathized with her. He knew how it was like being looked at for answers and to assume the Leader position.  
  
"She's not bossy, Duo." He said. "If I hear you calling her that, I'll kill you."  
  
Duo looked from Kirin to Heero. "Jeez...you two ARE perfect for each other...you just gang up on me whenever you guys want to..."  
  
Heero simply pushed Duo towards the kitchen with his elbow. "Go into the kitchen. Take these, too." He piled on two more bags onto Duo's arms.  
  
"Hey! I can't carry all this!" Duo whined.  
  
"Builds strength and endurance." Heero replied. He looked at Kirin who now had her arms crossed. She was staring off into space, ignoring him and Duo. He didn't like being ignored. He came behind Kirin and leaned close enough to hear her mumble something about not being understood and trying hard not to be bossy. "It can't be helped."  
  
Kirin spun around almost hitting Heero in the face. She looked ready to strangle him then proceeded to hug him. "You're right. I can't change the past so I have to look to the future." She buried her head into the nape of his neck. "You're warm. Are you sick?"  
  
"I..." He tried to remember the last time he had gotten...sick. No, it wasn't that. He wasn't sick. He was actually happy as to how close Kirin was to him. She was very close to him. He was...blushing? "I'm not sick."  
  
"You sure?" Kirin stood back and put a hand on his forehead. She then put a hand on his neck. "You're warm. Unless..."  
  
"Unless...?" Heero murmured. He suddenly jumped forward, pushing Kirin against the nearest wall.  
  
"Sorry!" cried Quatre. "I was trying to put down the Welcome Mat!"  
  
"No harm done." Kirin said, nervously, seeing as how close Heero was to her. He had practically landed into her arms and chest area, almost as if they were...  
  
"What's the hold up?" cried Wufei. "I'm carrying four bags of groceries! Would you keep moving, Winner?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Wufei!" Quatre didn't see Heero and Kirin on the wall and proceeded to go into the kitchen.  
  
Wufei came in behind Quatre and glanced at a seemingly flushed Heero. He eyed Kirin then shrugged. It was none of his business to know what they were doing. He walked towards the kitchen where a fit of swears began.  
  
Trowa was at the doorway, carrying bags and silently walking into the kitchen. He wasn't going to ask what Heero and Kirin were doing in the hallway.  
  
Shin came back holding only a bag. "The rest of them are too heavy for me to carry." She stared for a moment at Heero and Kirin who were still in their little `pose.' Heero turned his head slightly, hoping that his death glare was enough incentive enough for her not to ask. If Kirin's skin wasn't so pale they would probably notice she was blushing furiously. She was hoping this wouldn't get off to a bad start with her housemates.  
  
Heero finally straightened himself up and apologized to Kirin. She laughed quietly. "What's to be sorry for?"  
  
"I didn't intend to..."  
  
"I know you didn't, it was an accident. Accidents happen." said Kirin.  
  
"But you're only..."  
"I'm eighteen. And you're twenty-one. I know there's a difference." Kirin stared hard at the floor. "Hasn't stopped anyone before..."  
  
Heero took a step back. "You've been-"  
  
Kirin put a finger to his lips. "Now is not the time to talk about that, Heero."  
  
He nodded his head. Some things had to be put off, left to a memory, or just forgotten. But he wanted to know who violated his Kirin. He was going to find the men who did it and kill them. For her.  
  
She smiled then jumped into the kitchen where everyone was confused where all the food was suppose to be put. Except for Yume, Shin, and Duo. They were already having lunch with whatever food that was edible.  
  
"All right everyone, we're going to pick rooms."  
  
Shin perked up. "I know what room I want!"  
  
"So do I." said Yume.  
  
Duo just shrugged. "I don't care."  
  
"Don't put me with him." Wufei warned.  
  
"I don't really care which room I have." said Trowa.  
  
"I'd like to see the rooms first." Quatre said timidly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kirin crossed her arms. "Well, there's one room down here. All the other rooms are upstairs."  
  
"I'll take the one down here." Heero offered.  
  
"You sure?" Kirin asked. She was sort of hoping Heero would have a room by her. But it seemed just as well. If there was a certain occasion where they slept in one bed, the others wouldn't complain of the noises. "All right."  
  
"I know what room Kirin is in." said Yume. "She's taking the corner room. It's already been planned, subconsciously."  
  
"Of course, or else we wouldn't be the-"  
  
"We're not the Triad anymore, guys." said Kirin. She reached for the nearest bag of groceries. "Since everything is supposedly pre-ordained, you guys go up and put your stuff into your rooms. I'll fix up everything here. We'll order some food for our first night here ok? Am I forgetting anything?"  
  
"We need plates, eating utensils, furniture for us to eat on, sleep on, sit on...a television, phone..."  
  
Kirin stared as Quatre went through an entire list of things for a new home. Trowa nudged her gently. "He has twenty-nine sisters. Living with us i(s Heaven compared to what he's used to."  
  
"I see. Thank you, Trowa." The vein on Kirin's head disappeared with that little nugget of information. She patted Quatre on the back. "Quatre, let's take one thing at a time ok?"  
  
"Sure." He looked a little flush, but otherwise still excited.  
  
"All right, people, move out. Oh, Shin, Yume...after you two are done settling in, we're going back for the Gundams."  
  
Shin and Yume groaned as they followed the other pilots out of the kitchen. Kirin stood alone in the kitchen. She crossed her arms. "With Shin and Yume here...and that Duo. This food's only gonna last us a few days!" 


	2. Deception and Betrayal

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
Peacecraft Estate (2:31 p.m.)  
  
"Where?" Relena Peacecraft asked alarmed.  
  
"T-they just packed up and left." said a servant. "There was a phone call from Mr. Yuy for Mr. Winner. Mr. Winner looked kind of happy, relieved. In an hour they were packed with all of their belongings and Mr. Yuy came with a young girl. I think she was at the party the night before."  
  
Relena clenched her fists weakly. The surgery still took a lot out of her. She stared teary-eyed at Pagan. "We have to find them, Pagan."  
  
"Do you think it is wise-"  
  
"How could they leave without saying good-bye? I bet that Kirin Shido just coaxed all of them into leaving! How could they do such a thing? I want a full report on that Kirin Shido, too. This is absolutely horrible!"  
  
The phone rang. Relena's spirits arose. She reached for the phone. "Hello, Heero?"  
  
"...No." said the voice. It sounded deep and...uneven. "This is Miss Relena Peacecraft, is it not?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"Good. I have a proposition for you. I know who was trying to kill you."  
  
Relena's eyes widened. Pagan came near her but she held up a hand. "Go on...I'm listening."  
  
"Let me tell you about myself. I am a prestigious scientist on the verge of breaking into the science world. I am on what people of Earth would call the Forgotten Colony. It is near the L1 Colony Cluster, mind you. You know someone that is the finishing touch to my research."  
  
"Who is that?" she asked warily. If this man said Heero...  
  
"Kirin Shido."  
  
"Who are you?" Relena said stiffly.  
  
"My name is Lee Ikuza. I'm...an acquaintance of Kirin's. You see, she is the final phase of my little project. You can help me."  
  
"Help you?" Relena was very interested. "...How?"  
  
"The project is my little business, but I'll give you a quick summary. Are you aware of the Perfect Soldier Project?"  
  
"I've heard of it. I must admit that it hadn't interested me."  
  
"Just as well." Lee said pleasantly. "That project is like bio-engineering a human being to become a Soldier. Heightened abilities, skills no one else has ever learned, supreme intelligence...a pure, one-hundred percent Soldier."  
  
The first thought that came to her mind was Heero. He was the embodiment of a Perfect Soldier. "Ok. What does Kirin have to do with all of it?"  
  
"She's only eighteen. The Perfect Soldier Project was brought up right around her birth. She...is a prototype. The first Perfect Soldier. Unknown, that is."  
  
Relena linked Kirin to Heero. Maybe that was why they were so involved with each other? They were alike in many ways, in combat, in social status, and probably attitude. No, not that. Kirin was livelier than Heero in all aspects. She had more emotions. "Are you going to fix her or something?"  
  
Lee laughed over the phone. "Certainly. In fact...Kirin is the one that was trying to kill you."  
  
Relena almost dropped the receiver. "Kirin? She's my assassin?" Did Heero know?  
  
"Sadly, yes. But it's not her fault. As a Soldier, someone gave her that mission and she simply accepted. What can you do? I'm sure you know someone who also follows orders? Someone...I'd say...Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Y-yes." Relena said eagerly. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"You accept my offer?"  
  
"May I hear the terms first?" she asked quietly, trying to be careful in fear of treading on thin ice.  
  
"Well, if you give me Kirin Shido, I'll take her off your hands. It's as simple as that. I won't bother you anymore."  
  
"That's it? You just want Kirin?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Oh, and the Gundams that she has. Her mind is very valuable." said Lee. He chuckled softly. "She is a very cunning one, she is. She has some irresistible charm that absolutely no man can turn down. Has she ensnared Heero Yuy in her little web of deception?"  
  
"Yes." Relena said, the sharpness in her voice making Lee laugh again.  
  
Lee's voice became serious and lower. "Bring her to me."  
  
"I don't know where she is. She's elusive."  
  
"True." said Lee. He sighed over the phone. "Just find an address. That's all I need. Once you have that, you and I will break ties. I won't even say you were the one who ratted her out."  
  
"I want a favor." Relena said, not believing she was asking a perfect stranger to do a favor for her.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Heero-" she began.  
  
"I know." Lee speculated. "I'll take them both. I'll keep Kirin and I'll fix Heero to suit you. How's that?"  
  
"Is that all? No catch?"  
  
"You are doing me a favor...and I will do you a favor. We're even. It's the least I can do." Lee crooned.  
  
Relena felt a smile spread on her lips. "All right. How do I contact you when I get the address?"  
  
"I'll call sporadically." Lee replied. "I trust you won't tell Kirin that you spoke to me?"  
  
"Of course not." said Relena. "I owe her. She almost killed me so...she should go back where she belongs."  
  
"Good answer, Miss Peacecraft. I'll call again tomorrow. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye." Relena hung up the phone. She smiled. "I know your little secret now, Kirin...Shido. You're going back to the dumpster from whence you came..."  
  
Safe House (3:47 p.m.)  
  
"WHAT?" gasped Quatre Winner. He crushed his paper cup and stood. "Kirin, YOU? You were the one trying to kill Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre." said Kirin. "The Elders at ONI wanted her dead. They chose me to do it and I accepted. Had I known that I would have to contend with you five-"  
  
"I must call Miss Relena-"  
  
"It's better she doesn't know, Quatre." said Heero. He was sitting, protectively, beside Kirin as if shielding the verbal onslaught by Quatre.  
  
"Why? She almost died!"  
  
"Her major arteries weren't damaged. She sustained damage only on her leg and shoulder. She'll live." Heero insisted.  
  
"But Heero!"  
  
The searing look Heero gave Quatre made the blonde Arab quiet down. He sat down, a little hurt. He gazed at the other pilots. "And the rest of you are ok with this?"  
  
"Of course we're not ok with it." Wufei snapped. "But she confessed what she's done. She was simply following orders, Winner. You have to appreciate the fact that she has the audacity to actually tell us a day afterwards, but if Heero can accept it, then we should, too."  
  
"She tried to KILL Miss Relena! She was almost successful!"  
  
"Tried and almost is not as good as succeeding." said Trowa. "I'm sure if Kirin told Relena this information right now, Relena would be reacting as you are, Quatre. But she confessed. She's come clean. Obviously she's not cold-hearted."  
  
Kirin was nibbling on some chips, watching the reactions of the pilots, minus Duo who was in a conversation with Shin. They were looking at each other and poking at each other's stomachs. They looked cute together.  
  
Kirin leaned next to Heero and took his hand. "Let them say what they want to say. I'm prepared for it."  
  
The pilots quieted. She looked at them and waited. "Tell me what's on your mind. I'm prepared for whatever you're going to tell me. Tell me that I am a heartless monster. Tell me that I'll be damned to die in Hell for a life that I didn't want! Tell me!"  
  
Heero brought Kirin into his arms. He petted her head quietly, glaring at the three pilots who were once in a heated argument. Quatre wanted to punish Kirin for only a short while. Trowa said she should be left alone. She confessed and that should be enough. Wufei was in the middle. Agreeing she should be punished, but since she confessed her `crime' she should be taken off the hook. It created so much controversy, surely it was going to make Quatre cry in frustration and the other two wouldn't even talk or look at each other for the rest of the night.  
  
Yume wasn't really paying attention to the arguments or conversations going on around her. She was silently fuming at Xellos for leaving her so abruptly. One minute they were together, the next he was gone. He didn't even say good-bye! The next time she saw him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Among other things...  
  
Heero finally broke the awkward silence. "What's done is done, it's in the past. She's changed, now."  
  
"Can we be so sure?" Quatre replied, absent-mindedly.  
  
Heero shot Quatre an angry stare. "She's not who you think she is."  
  
"And who is she?" asked Wufei. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm as just about confused about her as you, Yuy."  
  
Heero took those words to offense. "What are you getting at Wufei?"  
  
"Sometimes you have to read between the lines! How do we know that this Kirin is actually Kirin? Maybe she stole the identity like you stole the name Heero Yuy?" Wufei argued.  
  
"Heero Yuy is my code name." said Heero. "I have no memory of anything before that point in my life. Even if I was anyone else, I wouldn't know how to be him. And if you have any objection to that, take it up with Dr. J."  
  
"Everyone calm down!" said Quatre. "It was stupid of me to overreact. Let's put this all behind us and move on."  
  
"When the going gets tough, leave it to Winner to run out first." Wufei scoffed.  
  
"How could you be so cruel?" Quatre asked, the hurt on his face was obvious.  
  
"If you want, I can go over all the times you've taken the easy way out!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kirin shouted. "This is pointless! You're all overreacting! Everyone just calm down and relax! This is our home so at the very least let's make it habitable. Agreed?"  
  
Wufei scoffed. "Whatever."  
  
"I'm fine with that." Quatre said, taking in a deep breath. He settled down and their lunch resumed at a more quiet pace.  
  
Kirin ran her hands through her hair. "I'm going downstairs to set up the diagnostic systems. Once they're done, we'll get the Gundams and start repairs, ok?"  
  
There was a silent truce and Kirin took that as on okay to go on. She stood. "I'll be done in about two hours. Three the most."  
  
Heero watched her leave. He needed time off from Kirin's presence. Or was it the other way around? He eyed Quatre and Wufei as if giving them the order to clean up for their little outbursts. They both nodded solemnly and began clearing up the floor where they ate.  
  
Heero stood and walked out to the backyard. He stopped at the perimeter wall and gazed out onto the ocean. The clean air and serene surroundings made his mind wander. He was very lenient when Kirin had told him- or supposedly told him, the truth. He accepted her as easily as when he was ready to kill her. At both times he hesitated. He had learned a lot from Kirin, as much as her past to her present. In each aspect, though incredibly different, they were alike. Taken in when no one wanted them, following orders to the very best of their ability, and completing the mission without a second thought. Perfectly made for each or absolutely incompatible? He never dealt with Kirin's anger before. He had seen her thoughtful, sad, happy...but what was the other emotions she hid underneath?  
  
"You, too?"  
  
Surprised, Heero turned and met with a pair of blue eyes that were seemingly like his own. "What do you mean?"  
  
Yume crossed her arms, the muscles showing faintly through her tight, dark violet shirt. "You know what I'm talking about. The `meaning of Kirin'. You're just about as curious about her as Shin is curious about why Duo has that stupid braid."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Closure. I thought you'd do that. If you don't want to deal with anything you end up in closure." Yume said, fiddling with a metallic purple yo-yo. "I've been watching you, Yuy."  
  
"Don't start." Heero meant the use of his last name. Wufei never called anyone by their first names.  
  
"I've been watching you, Heero." Yume corrected, issuing a smile. "I've been friends with Kirin longer than you've known her, which, is probably about a day or two. Kirin is who she says she is."  
  
"That helps." Heero mumbled. He turned away from Yume and continued staring out to the horizon.  
  
"She's just a child." Yume continued. "Never had a childhood. Never had any close friends like me and Shin. Never had a life. And now here you are, Heero, ready to go to the ends of the Earth for her."  
  
Heero tried to block out that last statement. He had no childhood. He had no close friends. He didn't have a life. But, in truth, he was willing to go to the vast reaches of Space to make Kirin happy. He'd do anything for her. But...why...?  
  
"How do I know?" Yume was now playing tricks on her yo-yo. She glanced at Heero before continuing. "That's the way she is. She'll do you a lifetime of favors without a catch. But when it's your turn to do her a favor...you know it has to equal the amount of effort of what she did for you. Am I right?"  
  
In every way. Heero had learned an entire lesson in life from her. Whether or not it was a favor, he needed it. He needed to be reminded the war was over. His life was beginning anew. He needed to be reminded he was a human being. And how was he going to repay her?  
  
"I'm right." Yume replied, answering the un-answered question. "The way you're repaying her is with love. Something she has never had or experienced before. How do I know that? She never lets any man close enough to touch her the way you have."  
  
Heero eyed her. And how would Yume know that he's touched Kirin in any other way?  
  
"I'm not as ignorant as I deem myself to be, Heero." Yume smiled. This time the action was full of understanding. She turned on her heel and walked back into the house.  
  
Heero sighed and leaned on the wall. This was it, then. He already chose his life with her. Or did he? Was this a ploy from Yume-or Shin-or both, to get him away from Kirin? Why would they want that? That's right, they were the Triad. A group of three that were feared among ONI. What difference did it make? The Triad was no more. It was Heero and Kirin, now...  
  
L1 Colony Cluster-The Forgotten Colony (5:00 p.m.)  
  
Mike Lane ran his dirty hands through his dark blonde hair. His blue eyes wandered over his Gundam, Centaur, and he began a fit of swear words. He jumped to his feet and wiped the grease off his hands onto his dark blue pants. With his forearm, he swiped the sweat off his forehead. "If Kirin were here, I wouldn't be stuck doing these damn repairs!"  
  
"Poor baby!" said a deep, raspy voice. "Now that you're little play toy ain't here no more, no one's gonna fix up your machine, man!"  
  
Mike glared annoyingly at Byron Mathis. Byron wasn't much on appearances or morals with his exaggerated Jamaican accent, his out-of-style black dreadlocks, and his dark brown eyes. He was muscular like so many of the soldiers in ONI, in fact, he was an Elite, but overall, he got women through power. "Go away. You should be typing up your report on yesterday's mission."  
  
"I'm done with that, man." He smirked. "I just came to tell you that the big-man is a calling you."  
  
"Lee." Mike said, absently. In ONI there weren't really formalities unless they were called for. "Tell him I'm busy."  
  
"He's a-rounding up all the Elite, man. It be best that you be coming."  
  
"Brad and Alan are being called, too?" Mike asked, slightly intrigued.  
  
"Yeah, man! I just hear a little of what the big-man said, he say, `The Elite is going to Earth. They best be ready to fight. They be getting the Triad back up in here.' Man, they be getting your girl back!"  
  
"She's not my girl." Mike said, knowing Byron was talking about Kirin Shido. "She's just some girl I fool around with."  
  
"Really, man? If she be some girl, then why is she the General of ONI instead-o-you?"  
  
Mike clenched his fists. Trust Byron to open up old wounds, pour alcohol on it, and see how much his blood would boil. He wanted to strangle the Jamaican born pilot. Byron lost his thick accent when he was thirteen. He spoke eloquently and clearly, and for some strange reason he went back to his `roots.'  
  
Mike finally got up and eyed Centaur with some deep hatred. Kirin had made all the Gundams in ONI. Why did she turn her back on them now? It was only a rumor that Kirin would eventually be leaving, but so soon? She could have at least left Shin and Yume. At least they knew how to repair the Gundams. At least...that was what Kirin hinted...  
  
Mike followed Byron to the war room, a place where `special' soldiers went to meet, as Byron called, the `Big-man.' It used to be Kirin's old office but she got promoted with her two associates and moved up one entire level. They occupied an entire level just for the three of them. They were that powerful and that good.  
  
Alan Parker and Brad Lansing were already in the war room, awaiting Mike and Byron's arrival. Lee was sitting calmly at the front, three females behind him. "Glad of you to join us, Mike."  
  
Mike sat down at the first seat available. "I was fixing my Gundam."  
  
"Something Kirin should have been doing if she had not gone rogue on us!" Lee's attitude changed drastically. He could be nice and soothing one moment and an arrogant prick in the next. He settled himself and smiled. "I've called you in here for a special mission. The Elite are going to Earth to search and destroy. However, I want Kirin perfectly safe and alive. Kill Shin and Yume. They are useless to me as bad experiments."  
  
Everyone, except the new recruits, knew Lee Ikuza's notorious reputation. He was a mad scientist and genius. He had formed ONI not only for the good of all the orphans out there in the world, but for also world domination. All the outcasts the regal Earth and the snotty Space Colonies didn't want, he took them in, gave them a home, and provided a place for them to learn and grow. To others, he was revered as they slightly deranged father; loving, strict, psychotic, and domineering. Nonetheless, he had many who would gladly die for him.  
  
"Is that all?" Mike asked. "Search and destroy and bring Kirin back?"  
  
"Mike, Mike...have I ever let you do anything that would bore you?" Lee asked, his voice becoming too solemn and sweet.  
  
Mike smiled. "No." He wondered what Lee had in mind.  
  
"I am going to give you the position you've always wanted. You are going to be my new General. You will dictate my war from Earth." Lee laughed maniacally which prompted other fits of hysterics from the other members.  
  
Mike couldn't believe his ears. For six years he had been trying to get that same position Kirin had been keeping. Now, it was his time to shine. He was going to be able to wage war and determine the outcome of battles. He was going to be better than Kirin Shido!  
  
"Which also brings me to my second point I need to discuss with you, General Lane." Lee smirked. He beckoned to the three ladies. "These are replacements. They've endured hours of testing and have been taught various piloting techniques."  
  
Mike eyed the shorter of the three. She had intense brown eyes, long brown hair and she was staring intently at him. "Who are you, Soldier?"  
  
"Melinda Castle. Zero-zero-eight. Pilot of Gundam Hydra."  
  
Mike turned to the second tallest female. She was a bit heavier, her brown hair was mused, her green eyes having a glitter of mischief and danger in them. "And you?"  
  
"Faith Greer. Zero-zero-nine. Pilot of Gundam Cetus."  
  
Mike looked at the third. Shoulder length brown hair, heavy set as the second, tall, with green eyes. There didn't seem to be much intelligence in her. "You?  
  
"Geneva Cantos. Zero-one-zero. Pilot of Gundam Dorado."  
  
These seemed adequate enough. He wasn't really sure of Geneva and Faith, but he was very `impressed' with Melinda. He turned back to Lee who was nodding happily. "When do we leave for Earth?"  
  
"As soon as the Gundams are repaired and re-fueled. You'll get your final orders before you leave."  
  
"All right." Mike saluted to Lee and turned to the girls. "You heard him, be back here tomorrow at oh-nine-hundred hours."  
  
"Yes, sir!" They saluted.  
  
Mike and the other Elite left first. With his ego boosted to the size of the Milky Way Galaxy...Kirin had to be careful. There was nothing worse than a egotistical maniac trying to go after the girlfriend of the Perfect Soldier. 


	3. The Angel of Chaos

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
Safe House 12:08 p.m.  
  
Heero Yuy pulled up slowly to the pink limousine that was trying to be inconspicuous. It was hidden behind a barley large enough bush with either end sticking from the green shrubbery. Heero's face contorted into a snarl and he slammed on his brakes, making Kirin surge forward. Lucky for her, her arm had blocked out some of the force.  
  
"Heero, what was that for?"  
  
"She found us."  
  
Kirin's gold eyes widened. She peered beside Heero who was staring at the pink-clad Vice Foreign Minister, being pushed around the perimeter of the house by her manservant and driver, Pagan. "How..." She suddenly remembered the night before. She remembered why Mark Macbeth was there, supposedly checking on a 'lead.' His 'lead' was her! "That bastard!"  
  
Heero also remembered the man from the night before. "Mark."  
  
"Yeah." Kirin said lowly. She leaned on Heero's bare shoulder, watching Relena trying to peek into the near-empty house. "She must really be in love with you to hire an idiot like Mark."  
  
"You two were partners." Heero stated, feeling Kirin's breath on his shoulder. He shifted slightly, turning his body towards her.  
  
"Yeah, but I never said he was a good partner." Kirin replied. She buried her head into his shoulder, sighing fretfully. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"  
  
"We're very popular." Heero said, narrowing his eyes at Relena who was giving Pagan the order to open the door. Why couldn't he just kill Relena? With the obvious, the Earth's Sphere Alliance would be without a Vice Foreign Minister, there would be a mini political war that would erupt and result in a blown out war, totally blown up out of proportion. Then there was Milliardo Peacecraft, who, to many, was dead, but to the Gundam Pilots, was much alive and would chase after Heero for such a deed. Milliardo was in no such position to defy him, though many of their battles ended in a stalemate. He didn't want to bother with the Peacecraft's anymore. He had enough of them to last a lifetime. Now what was he to do? Decisions, decisions.  
  
Pagan was now kneeling next to a bush. Further in was a small window showing the insides of the basement to which Kirin was using as a hanger for the Gundams. It was a cramped space, but it fitted all three when they were all in kneeling positions.  
  
"Oh, no!" Kirin wailed. She leaned over Heero's lap, trying to ineffectively get closer to Relena. "That idiot! What is she doing? That's private property!"  
  
"Was she ever one to listen?" Heero said blandly. To protect himself and Kirin, he'd have to kill Relena. But would it help?  
  
Kirin had had enough! She unbuckled her seat belt and pushed herself out of Heero's window, using her upper strength to do a somersault and landing on her feet. She took a step when Heero's hand grabbed her waist.  
  
"Wait." He said. He wasn't about to let her waltz into their house and start shooting anything that didn't belong. He'd rather have the privilege of doing it himself.  
  
Kirin spun around and slammed against the opening car door. The air was knocked out of her which made Heero quickly side step and catch her. She leaned on him again and gave him a look. "That was not nice, Heero."  
  
"I didn't mean to do that." He said, solemnly.  
  
Kirin regained her composure and almost screamed when Relena and Pagan were gone. "They've gone inside already!"  
  
Heero followed after an angry, Kirin, almost relieved he wasn't at the receiving end of her anger. She slammed open the door, ready to scream at the top of her lungs at Relena when she stopped, the words forming in her head turned into rage.  
  
Heero stood beside Kirin, glaring at the group who had invaded their home before Relena. He noticed one with a wild grin on his face. He was holding Relena hostage with a gun to her head.  
  
"Hello, Kirin..." said the apparent leader. "Long time no see."  
  
"I want you and your cronies out of my house." Kirin demanded, her voice taking a dangerous tone to it.  
  
"Really?" the man leaned over Relena. "This is Relena Peacecraft-"  
  
"I'm well aware of that you, moron." Kirin snapped. The deadly and dangerous side of her was coming out in full force.  
  
The man smiled. "She was contacted by Lee Ikuza. He propositioned her to rat out your whereabouts."  
  
"What?" Kirin set her angry gold eyes on Relena who's mouth was covered by the man's hand.  
  
"She complied, hired Mark Macbeth, who did a very good job, might I add, to find you and so...now we're taking you back."  
  
Heero moved protectively in front of Kirin as she said, "I'm not going back to that monster."  
  
"You don't have a choice, Kirin. Just think...you and I are going to have fun again." he laughed and beckoned with his free hand. "Kill the boyfriend."  
  
So this was the man who violated his Kirin. He was going to remember his face. His name wasn't important. He was just going to die and when he did, no one would recognize him anyway.  
  
Three men who stood behind the leader came around, surrounding Heero. One, with a horrible Jamaican accent, came towards Heero wielding a simple club. He swung low at Heero but met with a fierce uppercut to the gut. The two other men observed this and came to Heero simultaneously. Heero spun on his leg, catching one in the jaw while his left fist shot out knocking down the other. He stood upright again, still in the same protective position he was in. No one was going to take his Kirin.  
  
Kirin, relieved, hugged Heero from behind. "You don't know who you're dealing wit, Mike!"  
  
Mike snorted and pulled out a gun. "Really?" He shot Heero somewhere in the abdomen which resulted a scream from both Kirin and Relena. "Not so tough now, is he?"  
  
"You bastard!" Kirin screamed. She shielded Heero, trying to find his wound. "Heero, where are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm...fine." Heero growled. He lifted his head, his eyes having a demented light in them. A trickle of blood slid down the corner of his mouth. He stood, holding his stomach. A smile began to form on his lips.  
  
"Heero, no!" Kirin cried. She put her own hands over his wound, applying pressure. "Stop, Heero!"  
  
Heero reached for his gun but fell back again as three more bullets entered and exited his body. He fell against the front door, Kirin screaming at Mike. He chuckled softly, thinking that if he survived self-detonation, he could survive a whole round of bullets. He glanced at Kirin and felt his heart stop for one moment.  
  
Kirin's face was streaked with his blood. Her hair and her clothes were showered with it, too. Tears fell over her pale cheeks, her hands bloodied beyond recognition. She was speaking to him, but the haze of rage and anger coursing through him muffled her voice of reason. Every so often she'd turn and yell an expletive at the man named Mike and then back to him. He wished he could hear her voice, even though she was probably screaming. Her hands, soaked with his blood, came to his face. She shook her head, tears mixing with blood, running down her face and neck and onto her white clothes. She was crying for him.  
  
"That's sweet, Shido, but Lee doesn't like to be kept waiting." Mike replied angrily. "Come with us or he dies!"  
  
Heero jerked his head and tried standing again. "You are not...taking her away from me..."  
  
"This is getting boring." Mike threw Relena onto the floor and stepped next to Kirin and a wounded Heero. He leaned next to Heero and put a strong hand around his neck. Lifting his incapacitated body a few inches off the floor, he eyed Kirin who was shaking her head and crying. "I never knew you to be the weakling you are now, Shido. You actually give a damn about him?"  
  
"...Yes..." Kirin said hoarsely. "I'll never let you live if you kill him."  
  
"Touching." Mike jerked his free hand into Kirin's direction, hitting her squarely in the face. He turned to Heero who jerked when he heard the sickening thud of fist-on-face. "She was mine first. And she'll always be mine." He grinned as he shoved the end of his barrel into one of Heero's wounds.  
  
Heero gritted his teeth, knowing this was many experience he'd never forget. Kirin was lying on the floor, her nose bleeding from the point- blank hit of Mike's punch. Mike moved to an area that wasn't damaged yet. "I'll give you a little something to remember me by, Heero Yuy..." He chose an area on his chest, and instead of shooting him, he brought out a knife. Ever-so-slowly he began to carve the word 'ONI' onto his chest. Heero didn't scream. Instead he passed out, whispering Kirin's name.  
  
Safe House 1:17 p.m.  
  
"Finally home!" cried Shin. She saw the all-purpose vehicle parked outside and the furniture truck and movers waiting outside. Shin eyed Yume who shrugged. Wufei and Trowa peered into the vehicle. They both shook their heads.  
  
Quatre walked up to the front door. He knocked timidly. "Kirin, Heero! We're back!" He turned to look at his fellow pilots. He shrugged and gripped the door handle. He prayed that he wasn't intruding on any activity between Kirin and Heero. He turned the handle and let the front door swing open. The bags he was carrying fell to the ground. His crystal blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh, my GOD!"  
  
Shin and Yume, the closest to the house, rushed to Quatre's side and gawked. There were soon followed by Trowa, Duo, and Wufei. They looked at each other and ushered themselves into the house.  
  
Heero was leaning against the wall, a puddle of blood surrounding him. His eyes were glazed over, his gun only a few inches from his hand. Blood seeped from a wound on his chest and from his mouth. His breath was still warm. A few feet from him was Pagan, unconscious with a large cut above his eye. Next to him was Relena, her clothes torn and bloodied. She was the only one conscious, visible tears sliding down her face. She was face down, sobbing into the cold, hallway floor. "It was my fault. All of this was my fault..."  
  
Quatre was the first to move. He leaned over Heero who was barely breathing. His voice came out strained and wispy. His eyes seemed to be staring at a space next to him. "Kirin..."  
  
"Kirin?" Quatre repeated. He stood and turned to Yume and Shin. "Where's Kirin?"  
  
Shin and Yume looked at each other and split up. Shin ran upstairs while Yume ran into the kitchen. Trowa leaned next to Heero and felt for a pulse. "He's barely hanging on. Wufei, go outside and see if you can get one of the mover to call an ambulance."  
  
Wufei nodded and jogged outside. Duo stepped around the puddle of blood and leaned down to Relena. "What happened?"  
  
"I..." She began sobbing again. "I never meant for him to get hurt..."  
  
Duo tried asking her again, but she choked and began wailing. He turned to Quatre who was distracted with some other news.  
  
"Kirin's not upstairs!" Shin called. She landed on the last step and began breathing hard. "I'll go check in the basement."  
  
Yume emerged from the kitchen. "She's not in the kitchen or outside."  
  
"They took her..." sobbed Relena. She had enough strength in her to push herself up from the floor. Her face was wet and dotted with blood. "They took her!"  
  
"Who?" Yume demanded. "It's not helping that you keep saying 'them'!"  
  
"His name was Mike. There were others with him but I didn't catch their names!" Relena wailed.  
  
Yume put a hand to her forehead. "Mike is from the Elite. From ONI. One of Lee's men."  
  
Shin came back, gasping for air. "The Gundams are fine. But I don't think Kirin repaired them."  
  
Yume came towards Shin. "Mike was here. They know we're here."  
  
"How can it be?" Shin asked. "No one knew! Except..."  
  
"Mark." Yume said lowly. "He probably told Relena and Relena told Lee which means they send the Elite here to take back Kirin and then they'd-"  
  
"Oh, no..." Shin whispered. She had remembered once Kirin had told her about her past. Her uncle, Lee Ikuza, was going to use Kirin's DNA to give life to high-powered super soldiers. Induced by Lee's will of destruction and hatred for the human race, he'd overrun the Earth and the Colonies and forge it to his liking. She gazed at Heero. "Should we administer some first aid to Heero? He might be dying."  
  
Trowa was already on the task. He had to take off the rest of Heero's mangled green tank top. He saw the word ONI on Heero's chest. He called to Yume. "What's this mean?"  
  
Yume turned and spotted the large printing on Heero's chest. "That's ONI. The group Kirin, Shin, and I used to work for. ONI means the Order of Neo- Imperialists. In Japanese it also means 'ogre.'"  
  
Trowa nodded and began to clean off Heero's wounds. The perfect soldier didn't even let out a whimper or a groan. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, the name of Kirin Shido replaying over and over on his lips. He didn't even flinch as Trowa's gentle but strong hands brushed over bullet wounds. "He keeps repeating Kirin's name."  
  
Quatre stood beside Trowa, watching Heero's progress. He looked at Pagan who was beginning to regain consciousness. "I'll tend to Pagan. Duo, try to calm down Miss Relena."  
  
Duo scratched his head. She was crying, had been crying, ever since he asked what happened. He couldn't do anything but look helplessly at her. "Sure, Q-man..."  
  
Shin paced the room. The Gundams weren't repaired yet and they didn't know where they were going to take Kirin. She put her hands to her face, trying to think what Kirin would have thought. It didn't help that plans formed magically from the top of her head nor did it help Kirin had that little one-up on knowing practically everything. She wanted to slam her head on the wall and cry! Now what was going to happen to the rest of them?  
  
The house was then filled with paramedics. Trowa called the attention to the medics. "He needs the most help. Help him first!"  
  
The medics surrounded Heero. A few took notice of Pagan and Relena. "What the hell happened here...?"  
  
Elite Hideout 3:12 p.m.  
  
Kirin Shido woke up to a metal plank hitting her across the face. Gold eyes stared into blue. She felt a warm liquid run down her mouth. She turned her gaze from the man in front of her and spit at his feet, a splotch of blood and spit on the cold concrete floor. Her hands were bound as were her feet quite tightly, seeing as soon as she was free, she'd kill every single one of them.  
  
"Kirin...you've been a bad girl." Mike Lane said carefully. He wiped at the blood on her face. "It wasn't very nice turning rogue on us. Lee was very hurt by your disobedience."  
  
"Go to hell, Mike. You're as useless as a dog without teeth." Kirin retorted.  
  
Mike grabbed a fistful of silver hair and pulled her hair back, threatening to snap her neck. His mouth moved next to her throat, brushing against the smooth flesh. His dirty nails caressed her pale cheek. "Remember all the fun we had?"  
  
"Fun? What fun?" Kirin asked, knowing Mike wasn't going to kill her. "The only fun I had was watching you trying to get it up."  
  
Mike's other hand wrapped around her neck, gently squeezing. "Don't mess around with me you little whore. I'm Lee's new General so give me the respect I deserve."  
  
Kirin began laughing. He shook her sternly which resulted in another high- pitched laugh. He released the hold on her and slapped her across the face. Silver strands fell over her, covering the bruises on her face. Though her face was so pale and due to the chemical imbalances in her body, her bruises came and went like a mood swing. "Respect are for those who earn it. The title of General doesn't make you any better of a soldier."  
  
"Shut up!" Mike raged. He picked up Kirin, still in the chair and threw her across the floor. The chair she was bound to cracked, among other bones in her body due to such force. He neared her and got to his knees. "For years I've wondered what was so special about you. All you did was throw out orders and created some big machines. But I'm going to start a war. I'm going to prove to everyone in the world how much better I am than you."  
  
"In a cold day in hell..." Kirin whispered, her mind screaming at her that one of her ribs was seriously broken.  
  
Mike stood up and reached for his belt. "I guess that day has come...for you."  
  
Kirin could hear the slight change in Mike's voice. She moved her head so that she could barely see his face. A layer of clothing fell next to her head. Her eyes widened and she tried to moved away from him. A heavy boot landed on her hip. She heard him take off his pants and push her closer to the wall. Tears welled in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen now.  
  
He propped her up onto the wall, breaking the remainder of the chair's legs. He was sitting on his back haunches, half-naked and licking his chapped lips. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I was the one who had all the fun..."  
  
Kirin shook her head lightly, as if it were only a dream. Mike positioned himself between Kirin's legs. "No...stop...!"  
  
Mike wrapped Kirin's eyes and mouth with the shirt of a ripped sleeve. She began struggling and crossed her legs. He laughed gleefully and with one quick jerk of his hand, slammed the back of Kirin's head into the wall, disorienting her. "Be a good girl and let me see how well you've...matured...inside."  
  
Kirin let out a blood-curdling scream. No one heard her.  
  
Sank Hospital 3:38 p.m.  
  
Heero Yuy's cold blue eyes surveyed the room. A machine blipped next to him, wires and tubes stuck out of him and a great pain in his heart wouldn't allow him to sleep and to heal. He clenched his fist, images of a man hitting his Kirin in the face. Images of that man laughing at him and mocking him, marking him with a knife, shooting bullets into him. He survived of course. He had to do a lot more than shooting him to kill him. And as for his heart...a feeling of dread settled over him as he awoke from his operation. As he lay in bed, the dread filled his mind and suffocated his heart until all at once, it shattered, making him feel as if something bad had happened. He knew how bad his injuries were...but it wasn't him.  
  
Heero sat up, pain racking his body. Every muscle begged him to heal and to relax. How could he relax when Kirin was out there? He pulled off the tubes and wires and stalked towards the door. Monitors began blaring and he turned, wishing he had his gun to shoot them to shut up. Instead, he left the room, ignoring the sounds.  
  
Nurses and doctors came from every direction and gawked at Heero as he walked, shakily, towards the elevators. A plan was already forming in his mind. First thing was first. He'd have to repair Kirin's Gundam. The night before they, himself, Trowa, and Kirin, were only able to fly a short distance from their hiding place to the safe house. The problem was more internal than external so they had enough power to get home. Kirin swore once they got back from shopping, she'd go directly to the basement to do the repairs. She never got the chance which made Heero even angrier.  
  
He got into an empty elevator and pressed the ground button. The next thing he'd do was search every corner of Sank to find Kirin. Those group of mercenaries were probably stupid enough to find a place in or out of Sank and think that they couldn't escape from him. He was going to rip out every single one of their hearts and hang it up as trophies. He was in that much of a rage to the point that he didn't care what was happening to himself as long as Kirin was returned to him. Intact, that is.  
  
The elevator doors opened and the group awaiting to go upstairs stared at him. Heero gazed at them before walking past them. "I'm going home. I'm going to fix Kirin's Gundam and I'm going to find her."  
  
The pilots looked at each other. With no excuse to argue, they followed after Heero.  
  
Safe House 4:03 p.m.  
  
The all-purpose vehicle came to an abrupt halt in front of the safe house. The police had already left, leaving the front door wide open. Hopefully they didn't confiscate the three Gundams in the basement.  
  
Trowa came out of the driver's side and opened the door for Heero who didn't seem to care his wounds had re-opened and were discharging blood. He couldn't help but admire Heero's valiant attitude towards Kirin, but he was going to get himself killed if not seriously-and permanently, damaged.  
  
Heero moved towards the house, images replaying when he and Kirin had arrived, only hours before. He stood in the doorway, seeing blood splatters all over the once-white wall. He saw the puddle of thick blood, soaking into the hardwood floor. He turned to a marker that was labeled bullet number two. There were some other blood spots on the floor, slightly discolored. It was Kirin's blood. Usually blood was a dark crimson, but her blood had a lighter tint to it, like it was red paint. Close to the living room were tread marks from Relena's wheelchair. Blood was in that area as well, but not as much from himself or Kirin. There was yellow tape surrounding the scene. Heero turned to Quatre who came to his beckon call. His eyes asked the question.  
  
"Relena's still in the hospital. She's gone into minor shock. Pagan's all right, a few stitches on his head."  
  
Heero turned from Quatre and looked at Yume and Shin who stood quietly by the door. Yume was staring at the pool of blood. Startled, she met similar blue eyes. She shook her head sadly. "Mike and that group you met with were the Elite of ONI. Mike's always had a grudge against Kirin because she became the General instead of him. If I'm right, which I hope I'm not, the Elite are going to hand Kirin over to Lee."  
  
Heero's well hidden anger rose another notch. Lee Ikuza, the man who brought out the side of Kirin he never wanted to cross. The man who had murdered her family. The man to whom he was going to lose Kirin to.  
  
Duo tumbled into the hallway. "What do we do about all the furniture? The mover's aren't even here anymore!"  
  
"That's not important you idiot." Heero growled. He ignored Shin's sharp look and trudged into his room. He spotted his belongings in the center of the room. He removed the hospital gown, not feeling the least bit inhibited about being naked underneath. He looked at his wounds which were fresh with blood. He'd rest later, now was not the time. He dug into his sack and what emerged was a roll of bandage. He wrapped himself up then took out a black, long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled out a similar pair of black pants and dressed. His feet settled into black, steel-toes boots, heavy enough to inflict major physical damage, but too heavy for him to move quickly enough in his weakened state. He left his room, passing by the group who were now busily trying to clean up the mess.  
  
Heero ignored them and moved into the basement. One reason he knew that the police hadn't come into the basement was because of the red lasers that scattered everywhere into the room. There was a secret button console that could only be accessed by the members of the household. Heero pressed a sequence of buttons Kirin had given him and Trowa. The red lasers disappeared and he continued down the stairs. The reason why the police hadn't gotten the Gundams was because they were on stealth mode and it was difficult for anyone to see it unless they knew it was there. Heero moved to a large computer console and pressed a single yellow button that started up the system.  
  
He sat down in the swivel chair and waited. A white flash on the screen appeared which prompted scrolling words. He pushed in another sequence of buttons and pushed a red button. A diagnostic program began to automatically run on the Gundams.  
  
Words flashed onto the screen, each going over the external and internal parts of Kirin's Gundam, Archangel. It located a section of Kirin's Gundam that had malfunctioned during the re-entering to Earth. All it was, was a faulty line that couldn't match the output for the thrusters. He could fix it and not even waste any parts. He stood and reached out his hand to feel Archangel's bent leg. He felt for a button that would remove the stealth mode. His hand brushed against an indentation and the silver Gundam manifested. He moved towards the back section and found several wires un- connected. He shook his head.  
  
"You've become careless, Kirin..."  
  
A thought suddenly surfaced in his head. It wasn't Kirin that was careless. Yume had just told him that the man Mike had grudge against Kirin. He might've pulled the wires causing the malfunction. He would've hoped that re-entering the atmosphere would set off an explosion and Kirin would die. He scoffed. His Kirin was stronger than that. But right now she needed him. He was sure of that.  
  
Heero corresponded the wires to their correct locale. After making sure everything else was in order, he moved into the cockpit. His hands gripped the controls as the system began to start up. He looked out to the screen and watched as the console detected malfunctions in Dragon Slayer and Morning Star. Would he really need back-up? He knew the others would be able to repair the two Gundams without him, but would they be competent enough to do it? Better safe than sorry. He moved out of the cockpit and checked the other Gundams. They, too, had the same problem. Except Yume's Gundam, Dragon Slayer, had a serious defect in her right arm. The wires were severed which mean they were hastily cut. Could he spare just a few minutes of reconfiguring the wires to its desired performance? He'd have to. That was part of his nature. Everything had to be perfect.  
  
He did, in actuality, spent a mere ten minutes finding an extra set of wires, electrical tape, and wire cutters to do the job. He spent another five going over the diagnostic program, making sure everything was up to par. He checked out Yume's Gundam once more for good measure. He turned to Morning Star which was up and running. He'd let Shin and Yume decide what to do next. He was going to leave and find Kirin. And he hoped, with all his heart, she was safe and sound.  
  
Elite Hideout 4:24 p.m.  
  
Her breathe came with much difficulty. She swore she bit her tongue enough times to choke on it. He body was sprawled on the cold floor, her hands and feet still bound and her clothes torn. She felt blood between her legs and on her throat. Her eyes stared at the open door, seeing three unfamiliar women sitting on wooden stools. The other three she knew well. They used to be under her command when she was a Captain.  
  
Byron Mathis, the Jamaican with a bad accent; Brad Lansing, possibly the only nice one of the Elite; and Alan Parker, Shin's old boyfriend as well as an arrogant jerk who thought he was one of the best soldiers in ONI. Every one of them had their perks as well as their drawbacks. Each one of them had skills valuable to ONI, but they were just personal favorites of Lee. They had no experience in an actual war and no experience in primal weaponry. They were ruthless in takeovers, merciless murderers, and arrogant men who are only second to the Triad.  
  
Kirin heard Mike's voice come from the room beside her. It appeared to be a bathroom. She wanted to desperately get up and wash the stench off her body. Once again she had been defiled by that prick, Mike. She heard running water and her throat wanted some cool liquid. She managed to move her head and saw Mike adjusting his belt. He had finally decided to clean himself up. By standards of other women, he wasn't bad looking. His attitude could use major adjustments, and other than that, he could've been decent, if he wasn't corrupted by power and Lee Ikuza.  
  
Mike Lane walked past her, spitting on her disabled form as he passed. He peered outside. "Any of you guys want to try her out? I'm sure I didn't hurt her too badly."  
  
A voice she recognized as Brad's came out soft and usually intelligent. "I'm sorry, but it's not in my nature to defile a woman who has just been used. I'd rather have it that she'd be cleaned up first or at the very least, looking her best for me."  
  
"You're an ass, Brad!" Mike laughed. "Byron? Alan?"  
  
"Hey, man! I do not like to use things after you, you know? Besides, you are filthy! That albino in there is not me type. She will reek like you tomorrow." Byron replied. He began laughing when Mike threw a shoe at him.  
  
"We should've waited for Shin and Yume. We could've had some real fun with all three." Alan said mildly.  
  
"That's my boy!" Mike cried. "But orders are orders-"  
  
"I thought we were just suppose to take her and give her to Lee?" came a female voice Kirin didn't recognize.  
  
"Yes, but Lee doesn't know we have her yet, Melinda, dear. So, we're going to stand-by here a few days, play around with Kirin, and give Lee a little tease. After that, we'll send the little whore into space, ok?"  
  
There came a growl followed by a slamming door. The room was quiet for a moment, then a burst of laughter from the men.  
  
Kirin shifted her body and saw a window. It was boarded shut but she knew it had only been a few hours. The sun was still shining outside. She could smell the ocean nearby, faintly, but it was there. The breeze was gentle enough for her to know that it was still mid-afternoon. She tried sitting up, but the pain in her body sent a shock through her. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She had to conserve her energy. But she didn't want to stay any longer than needed. She knew that if she wanted to leave, she'd have to give in to the animal instinct that terrified even herself.  
  
Kirin heard the door close. She was alone. She propped herself up, ignoring the pain. She pushed herself against the wall and with all her strength got to her feet. There was blood descending down her legs which she also ignored. Moving lethargically towards the boarded up window, taking painful and incredibly slow baby jumps. She leaned over and took in a deep breath. The air rejuvenated her, somewhat, which inclined her to try her bound hands. They were wary of her. They had handcuffed her hands and used rope to enforce it. She looked at her legs which were chained together, parts of her skin scraping off the metal. She took in another deep breath and used every cell in her body to give strength to her hands. She heard the sound of bending metal and ground her teeth as her hands came away freed and bloody. She looked at the deep cuts in her wrists. She was now in the state of mind that pain wasn't a factor as well as her well being. She bent down and snapped the chains, her ankles also bearing deep cuts. She looked at her clothes. That wasn't a factor, either. She ran her bloodied hands through her hair, light red blood streaking through silver. She walked towards the door and threw it open. A smile spread on her lips, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Mike was in mid-bite of a sandwich. He stood up and pointed a gun at her. "Stop right there, Shido!"  
  
Kirin tipped her head to the side and came forwards. Alan stood and unsheathed a knife. She saw the glint of metal and turned, shoving a fist into Alan's face, making him crumple to the floor. Byron emerged from a different direction, holding nothing but a metal bar. He swung and hit her squarely in the shoulder. The metal bar bent, contorting to the shape of her shoulder. She shook her head and grabbed the bar. With a quick jerk of her hand, Byron had a mouthful of blood and a broken jaw. She turned back to Mike who was now joined by Brad.  
  
"Kirin, calm down..." Brad said, using a calm voice. "You don't want to do this..."  
  
"Don't I?" Kirin asked. The pupils of her eyes had turned gold. Two, angry, glowing gold orbs ready to kill all in her path.  
  
Mike pushed Brad forward. "Try talking her out of this, Brad!"  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Brad hissed. "Kirin, listen, I know you're upset and you've just been defiled-"  
  
A rueful laugh echoed the room. She licked the blood from her wrists. She was in a haze. Bloodlust. The Angel of Chaos. She stepped forward and shot her hand towards Brad's neck. She lifted him from the floor. "You can't escape me."  
  
Brad began fumbling for his gun which he kept in his back pocket. Kirin tightened her grip on him and threw him into a far wall. There was a loud thud and an indentation of Brad's body on the wall. She turned to Mike who was backing away. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She wasn't the least bit sorry for what she as doing. Secretly, she was terrified of what she'd do. Her hand came to her face, and it came away with blood. She was crying? No, it was blood. Blood from the core of her madness. Now she knew she was in too deep to go back to her normal self.  
  
Mike took note of this. "What the hell are you?"  
  
Kirin, aware of two females coming behind her, stepped closer to Mike. "The Darkness that will be your end..."  
  
Mike flicked a glance at the two females. He raised his hand to Kirin. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
Kirin bared her teeth, her lips turning a color of red. She spun around and grabbed fistfuls of hair. The two females screamed, though one was taller than she, and she smashed their heads together, an inaudible crack could've only been heard by Kirin.  
  
She turned and grabbed Alan's knife and threw it in Mike's direction. She stormed towards him and leaned in close. She pulled out a knife from his ankle and angled it so that the light hit the blade and shone into her gold eyes.  
  
Mike choked back a scream of disgust, seeing nothing but gold stare into his eyes. He leaned back, the air around him smelling that metallic scent of blood. She opened her mouth, her tongue now an eerie red. She licked his cheek, blood smearing on his face. She smiled as the shadows suddenly seemed to crowd around him. "Be a good boy and let me see how well you've... matured...inside." 


	4. The Return

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
Sank City (5:00 p.m.)  
  
Melinda Castle threw down the shot of alcohol and turned angrily from the bar. She had run out of credits and forgot her card at the hideout. She was in ONI years longer than Kirin and was chosen for a `top secret' mission. What was so special about that freak, Kirin Shido? Sure she was a General, one of the best, and she was Lee Ikuza's niece...but being a tough-as-nails type of woman and a person hard to intimidate didn't seem like much.  
  
She brushed back her short brown hair and settled her brown eyes on a poster. It was nothing short of stupid. Only a movie that was suppose to premiere in a few days. She sighed. She never had any use for earthly matters. After all, she was an orphan and no one wanted her. Except Lee Ikuza.  
  
She remembered a time when she was stealing for food. A habitual thing since she was seven. But she had gotten caught and was about to me executed. But a certain circumstance robbed her of her fate, and she was sent to Lee Ikuza. She didn't like him at first glance, but she realized, he was a father to many of the people like her. She just went along with it and followed orders.  
  
Melinda moved from her seat and walked through the crowded bar. Nothing but a good drink to settle her nerves. She exited the bar and stood by the motorized bike she had taken to her destination. She inhaled the fresh, Earth-air and decided that once she got back to the hideout, she'd have the right mind to tell off Mike. Even though to her, he was quite handsome.  
  
She barely got to her motorcycle, when a strong hand gripped her arm. Automatically she tried to throw off the hand, but instead she was spun around and pushed against a wall. She was about to scream when a gloved hand went over her mouth. Her eyes met blue and she recognized the man as the one she saw at Kirin's safe house.  
  
Heero Yuy was in the city because Quatre had simply explained that the best way to find Kirin was to go to the Preventers Headquarters. They would have any file on any man or group in their system. They'd run a check to all computers who matched the description and apprehend them. Heero had done what he could, giving as much description to the profilers as much as possible, and in an angry motion, left Headquarters to clear his head. He was only a block from the Preventers building when he saw one of the females who had been behind Mike while he had shot bullets in him. Surely they thought he was going to die.  
  
Now he was face to face with one who knew Mike. A crowd gathered behind him which caused him to push the young woman into the bar. He dragged to the end of the bar and once again pushed her against the wall. "Where's Kirin?"  
  
Melinda shook her head. She wasn't going to give up on a mission. His hand, which was covering her mouth, tightened, her jaw bones threatening to shatter. He repeated his question. She shook her head and felt a pain run up her arm. He was twisting the limb, ready to dislocate it. He repeated his question once more. Instead of waiting, he jerked his hand back, a snap, like the sound of breaking celery, reached her ears. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream.  
  
Heero felt perversely please with himself. He released her dislocated arm and moved his hand to the other. He was going to break her good arm if she didn't answer. "One last time...show me where Kirin is or I'll break every bone in your body."  
  
Melinda was never one for pain. Her right arm was useless. Her left arm was in danger of being snapped in two. She hoped Lee wouldn't become upset with her. Neither would Mike. Would they break under such pressure? She nodded slowly, pain racking through the right side of her body. Heero's hand moved away and he leaned close. "You're going to take me there."  
  
Melinda nodded again. She looked at her arm and became angry. If she gave Heero the wrong directions to the hideout, he'd follow through with his threat. If she told him exactly where to go...God knows what Kirin would do to her. She had only met Kirin once, but Kirin had an incredible memory. She remembered everyone. Heero put her hanging limb through his. They looked like they were having an intimate moment. Instead, they both stalked outside and went towards the Preventers Headquarters where Shin and Yume were waiting for him.  
  
"We were worried you might've gone by yourself-" Yume saw the woman standing next to Heero. She recognized her immediately. "Melinda! You bitch!"  
  
Melinda was about to retort when she felt a cold object touch her neck. She quieted and turned her gaze away.  
  
Yume crossed her arms. "I should've known you were a part of this. You never liked Kirin, though I don't know why..."  
  
"She's trouble, Heero." Shin said. "She and a few other girls were modeled after us. The Triad. They tried to do a few rebellions in ONI, but we crushed them like flies."  
  
Yume nodded. "This one in particular was modeled after me. Went through all the crap I did. Though there is one difference between us...I'm better than her."  
  
Melinda's brown eyes narrowed into slits. If not for her dislodged arm, she would've decked Yume right about now. She looked past Shin and saw a group of four emerge from the building.  
  
The man's voice, monotone and agitated, came roughly. "Anything?"  
  
"No. Not a trace." Quatre said sadly.  
  
"A waste of time." Heero snapped. He pushed Melinda forward. "She was one of the `Elite' who was with Mike when they took Kirin. She'll take us to them."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yume asked. "She can't be trusted."  
  
"I'm sure." Heero replied. He pulled back her right arm. Melinda screamed and fell to the ground, the pain giving her a major migraine. "If she doesn't, she'll be in a body cast for months."  
  
"All right, then." said Shin. "If our business is done here, let's go get Kirin."  
  
Elite Hideout (5:08 p.m.)  
  
Kirin Shido looked at her handy work. Blood dripped from open wounds on the six bodies hanging from barbed wire. She was resourceful and found an empty shack at the hideout and had viciously tied each body in wire and hung them from the ceiling. Now she sat in the corner, hearing pained and labored breathing coming from her wary victims. She made sure that with any screaming, their throats would expand, scraping against the jagged wire. Any movement would bring on another gash, causing inhumane blood loss. This was the part of herself that she hoped no one would ever see in her again.  
  
She stood and walked about, side-stepping droplets of blood and eyeing her hung-up victims. She laughed, hearing Mike beg for his life. Every sane thought in her mind was ravaged and torn up, the only thoughts of causing pain and suffering lingered in her mind. She was glad they were in pain. She was glad they were suffering. She was glad no one could stop her.  
  
Kirin stood underneath Mike who's face was cut up beyond any human recognition. "Do you want your suffering to end?"  
  
Mike could only moan a response. Every movement was painful as well as life-threatening. Tears were visibly falling from his eyes. There was already a small puddle forming from where his tears dropped.  
  
"That is what I'm here for, Mike. I am here to end all your suffering and pain. To take away all the insanity, the hate, and all the Chaos...and give to myself. I am a product of what you can never be...do you know what that is?"  
  
Mike began sobbing. Never before had he known about this side of Kirin Shido. Never had Lee told him to be wary of the monster that took on the appearance of a young, silver-haired young woman gone wrong. Never in his life. Never.  
  
Kirin continued, lifting a hand to touch his face. A nail dug into a gash which prompted a faster blood flow. "I am the Dark Angel. An Angel that knows no limits...an Angel that has no weaknesses...an Angel...that can and will destroy you."  
  
Mike's whimpering came to a gradual guttural sound. His voice was raw from the moaning he had issued on his throat. He could no longer move and sleep was upon him. But if he slept, would he awake again?  
  
The effect of Kirin's bloodlust was wearing thin. A horrible realization began to dawn on her. She had no where else to go. She began to see clearly again and saw what her instincts had made her do. She fought back tears as she searched for a way out. She needed to be back home with all her friends. She couldn't be there anymore. It wasn't fair!  
  
She ran out of the hideout, screaming. There was only one vehicle parked outside. She didn't want to drive and accidentally hit a pedestrian. She centered her awareness and began running towards the safe house. She hoped by the time she got there, her head would be cleared of the deed she had just done. She wanted to feel Heero's arms around her, to know that she what she had to do was justified.  
  
Elite Hideout (5:45 p.m.)  
  
The sports utility vehicle came to a screeching halt in front of the small shack. Heero turned to the backseat where Melinda was held between Shin and Yume. "This is it?"  
  
"Yes." Melinda said lowly.  
  
"Get out." Heero commanded everyone.  
  
Heero jumped out, eager to see Kirin. He wanted to feel her body against his. Wanted to hear her voice reach his ears. He needed to know that she was relieved to see him and that she needed him.  
  
Forgetting about all manners, Heero kicked open the door and was ready to swipe at Mike or anyone else who tried to get in his way. Instead, he came in a few steps and tried to keep his stomach tucked firmly into his body.  
  
Shin, Yume, and Melinda came behind him and they, too, almost regurgitated their intestines. The other pilots gathered around.  
  
Quatre's pale face turned a sickly color of green. He hurried out, retching noises soon echoing into the house. Wufei was too shocked to even a murmur of one of his derogatory comments of poorly hidden hideouts. His eyes drifted slowly from one body to the next. Trowa was also caught in a trance. Never one to say anything, he blinked, taking up the gory scene set before him. He swallowed, but moments later, was unsure if that was the wise thing to do. Lastly was Duo who's jaw hung open. His cobalt blue eyes staring in wide-eyed horror. He was the God of Death...not the God of Gore.  
  
Shin knew the signature of this horror. She turned to Yume who's eyes held that same knowledge. Only one person could do such a thing. Kirin Shido. Kirin had never gone into details, but it was assumed that her blood was the catalyst to the awakening of the Dark Angel. But if not her blood, then what? She couldn't possibly will herself to become an unfeeling killing machine...or could she? She wasn't necessarily human, so they've told themselves numerous times, but even someone with a heart-a soul, wouldn't do such a heinous act. Melinda wasn't faring any better. Her comrades whom she grew dependent on were hanging by mere wires, suspended either by punctures of skin or material from their clothes. Though if looked at closely, it was definitely skin.  
  
Heero surveyed the room. Blood splattered the wall beside him. There were pools of blood underneath every victim. There was a window to his left and right of him and a door-swinging open, just beyond. Gathering his guts, he moved cautiously into the adjacent room half-hoping to find Kirin in the corner, crying, explaining that it wasn't she who had done the terrible act. The other half hoped she wasn't there. Hoped that she had escaped and someone other than herself wasn't capable of such human torture. Why was he defending her? Kirin was a strong and intelligent young woman. What was he trying to protect her from? Herself?  
  
He moved the door open and his repulsion turned into cold, un-adulterated anger. There was blood on a section of the floor. Red, almost like a watercolor red, was centered in the room. There were shreds of clothes strewn about the red liquid as were foot prints that led to the window to his right. He entered and investigated the broken handcuffs and the chains. They, too, were bloodied, some even having traces of skin. Kirin had been in these same confinements. Something must have snapped-mentally, in order for her to use all her strength to break free. He inspected the window which was boarded shut. She couldn't have gone out the window. She must've just stood by there, as if waiting for him...  
  
His attention turned back to the blood in the center of the room. He kneeled next to the pool of blood and dipped a single finger in the red substance. He turned to the other pilots who were taking down the bodies from their perch. He turned back and put a flat hand on the cold floor. It smelled of grease and oil. He tipped his head and then smelled the fragrance of lavender. Kirin always smelled like lavender, now that he remembered. It always reminded him of running in the mountains during guerrilla warfare. And, aside the metallic scent of blood, the smells were the only one in the room.  
  
His hand, tinted with blood, closed into a fist. His hand turned white with the sheer tightening of his fist and his rising anger. His hopes of Kirin returning to him safe and of sound mind, were diluted. She had been raped, no doubt by the man who had first defile her. And he, swearing to protect her and to avenge her for her innocence, was nowhere around.  
  
Heero stood, not wanting to ask see anymore of Kirin's blood in that run-down shack, turned on his heel and went back into the main room. Melinda was in a chair, too stunned to run and too frightened to be alone. She looked at Heero who's eyes pinned her to the seat. "Where is she?"  
  
"I-It was just us..." Melinda breathed. "No one else knew about the mission but us. We're Lee's Elite..."  
  
Heero shook his head. "I don't give a damn about that. I only care about Kirin. Tell me where she is-"  
  
"I don't know!" Melinda shrieked. "I don't know! Even if I did know, she'd be dead already! Once Lee gets his hands on her, she'd be converted into a killing machine and she'd be marked for death. Whatever he has planned for her is suicide!"  
  
Safe House (6:17 p.m.)  
  
The light's weren't on. It seemed as deserted as the first time she laid her eyes on it. She staggered to the door, calling out the names of her friends. They must've known about Mark's betrayal when they had come into the gruesome scene. Her mind wandered to the moment when Mike had shot Heero. Was he ok? Was he alive?  
  
She leaned heavily on the front door. Her hand trembled as she felt the knob. She twisted it but it was locked. Surely the police wouldn't over look the safety of a house. She willed her arm to smash the knob and fell on her side, into the house.  
  
Her first notion was the blood and yellow tape that decorated the once serene hallway. She managed to turn her head and saw the hallway clean. She rolled onto her stomach and began calling for her friends again. There was no sound from the upstairs nor from the kitchen. They weren't hiding from her and they were certainly weren't there.  
  
Kirin saw the couches, though in no particular manner, in the living room. There was the dining room set she had bought, dressers, and lamps. They were all in the living room, piled, one on top of the other. She smiled to herself. They had been delivered as promised, but they must've had a fright seeing Heero on the floor and Relena and Pagan. The human part of her wanted to know how they were. She wasn't as heartless as she deemed herself.  
  
She crawled on the floor, her energy wearing down to absolute system shut-down. She couldn't just lay there. She needed to either get something to eat or crawl into a hole and die. She remembered Heero's room was only a few short feet away. If she could just crawl to it and lay there. At least she'd feel safe...until he came back and saw her...dead.  
  
Kirin used her draining strength to push herself towards Heero's room. The belt she wore scraped against the floor. She didn't mind the noise, though it was annoying her remaining sanity. Her foot brushed the open door, and to respect her fellow housemates, she'd close the door in fear of them thinking she was a thief. She managed to get to Heero's door. It was closed, obviously, which meant she'd make a dramatic pose and lay there or try to get up, open the door, and crawl inside. There was something about Heero that made her want to hide behind him. More so his perpetually pissed-off face and his "I'll kill you because I don't like you" attitude. He was the strength that she needed in her life. She didn't mind playing the damsel in distress, but on other occasions...who was protecting who?  
  
Kirin sat up and reached for the door. She pushed with her strength which dwindled down to the ability to crawl and lie there. She took in deep breaths as she surged forward, feeling like a lethargic worm. The sky was becoming dark, as was the room. She saw the window open and crawled to a spot where the moon would hit her form. She almost laughed. She was purposely making it seem dramatic.  
  
When Heero and her friends came home, they'd probably be tired. They'd either sleep in the living room or in their own bedrooms without looking into Heero's room. She knew she'd be unconscious-or dead, by the time he got home and it would be too late to tell him how much she cared. Her leg tipped the door close and she shrunk herself into a ball. She watched as dusk turned to night. The light from the moon illuminated her form. She was so tired. Now all that was left was for her to sleep. 


	5. The Threat

DC: I don't own GW (or anything affiliated with them, though I wish I did) All other characters are mine and created from the mind of insanity, mainly me. All resemblances to any characters of other fics are purely coincidental. Otherwise, don't sue me, all I have is my laptop.  
  
Safe House (8:01 p.m.)  
  
Taking into consideration that Melinda might report back to Lee, Heero had decided Melinda was going to be their little nugget of information. Supervised by Shin and Yume of course, the first order of business was to fix the mess in the living room. There were desks, dressers, lamps, bed frames, mattress's, a dining table and couches that were piled onto each other. They couldn't even reach the kitchen because there was so much obstruction.  
  
Shin and Yume tossed Melinda into a closet and helped Quatre sort out what needed to be put in which room. Obviously Shin and Yume had chosen specific colors for their dressers and lamps. That was easily fixed. The dressers that remained for Kirin and the other pilots were a different story. None of the males had cared what kind of dresser they had gotten so Kirin had done random selecting and eventually landed more than enough dressers for the pilots.  
  
Quatre had decided on a smooth, oak dresser. It was almost as big as the others, but also matched the color of his lamp, a light brown, almost a sandy color, and a brown, hardwood desk. Unlike the other differences, the beds were pretty much the same with the equivalent comfort level and firmness each pilot needed. Kirin wasn't picky and neither were the male pilots.  
  
Wufei had taken a long, white lamp with three levels of adjustment. His desk was sturdy, yet simple, and with so little, he even took the smallest section of the couch to put in his room. With the addition of the bed, he didn't care it was cramped. He cared more for comfort than appearances.  
  
Trowa had taken twin lamps that would be set on either side of his small table. He, at the very least, chose what he wanted in his room. He had a job as a circus clown, and he knew at times he wouldn't be able to be home, so he decided to keep his room simple. He took a chair and stand, two items for his personal use, for his flute. He was an avid musician, and at times, late at night, he'd play a beautiful concerto.  
  
Duo, at last, had taken what was left. He had a lamp that branched out into three sections. His dresser was inhumanely large, taking up more space than his desk and bed combined, and had even a bedside table for himself. The most anyone could get from his room was two feet on either side when standing in the center.  
  
At last it was Kirin's and Heero's necessities. There was a silver, metallic dresser. A lamp that looked somewhat like and angel with a halo and a desk that was so simple, yet advanced to the point that they didn't want to even touch it.  
  
"We'll arrange it the Kirin would have liked it." said Yume.  
  
Heero heard Yume's tone. They spoke as if she were dead! The two girls disappeared upstairs, carrying the lamp and the un-constructed bed frames. He shook his head. Kirin wasn't dead! She'd come back...soon.  
  
What remained was the dresser, desk, and lamp for Heero's room. Heero took two, very tall lamps and a small drawer. He wore no other clothes except for the ones on his back, the ones he used to go out on missions, and the other clothes he had taken from hospitable people.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were already deciding where to place the couches. Underneath the couches was a large, flat-screened television. The two friends looked at each other and tried to find a place to put the television first in order to arrange the couches around it.  
  
Shin and Yume returned and with the help of Duo, got the rest of Kirin's furniture into her room. Wufei was in the kitchen arranging the dining table. Heero was looking at the furniture Kirin had gotten for him. Like Wufei, he didn't care what he got as long as it was simplistic and durable. He sighed and walked towards his room with his lamp. Tonight he wasn't going to sleep. He was to damned worried.  
  
Heero's hand gripped the knob. The metallic scent of blood reached his nostrils. He turned his head from side to side, sniffing the air. It seemed to be emanating from his room. He set aside his lamp and got on one knee. His hand slowly turned the knob, ever so quietly, and opened the door, letting it swing open. He hoped it was Kirin-  
  
Relief turned into shock. Shock turned into rage. Rage turned into concern. His eyes fell upon the curled up form on his floor. The moon shone down on her from the window. He spun and turned on the hallway light. He called for the members of the household and fell to his knees in front of Kirin. He lifted her up from her pose and smoothed back her hair. Blood streaked her silver tresses; there was blood on her face, on her clothes, in her mouth, every possible location. He shook her gently, trying to find some life in her.  
  
Wufei was the first in the room. Quatre and Trowa joined him shortly. Then it was Duo, Shin, and, at last, Yume. They stood at the doorway, not believing that Kirin had been there the whole time. But now there was another problem...was she dead?  
  
Heero put a hand to her wrist. He brought her close to him, trying to hear any indication of breathing. He shook her again. "Kirin...answer me...!"  
  
"Heero, she might've been here for a very long time..." Quatre said softly. "I think she's-"  
  
"No!" Heero growled. "She is not dead!"  
  
No one had heard that tone in Heero's voice before. There was a mixture of pain and sadness as the realization hit. How long had Kirin been there, possibly crying, bleeding, waiting for him? How long had she suffered before she let go and left him?  
  
Heero pulled her close and spoke in a voice no one could hear. He shut his eyes and let the pain settle in his heart. "You and I were suppose to die together..."  
  
"Why do you always have to be so negative?" came the similar, barely audible reply.  
  
Heero almost dropped her if not for her arms around his waist. He stared at her and saw the weak light in her eyes. Knowing better on not showing his true feelings in front of the other houseguests, he resumed his hardened-heart facade. "You were alive after all."  
  
Kirin sighed. She knew why he hadn't what he wanted to. "I can't die so easily, Heero."  
  
Shin and Yume were instantly around her, talking at incredible speeds. Heero simply stood, leaving Kirin to her two friends. He looked at the room. It needed light. "We can have a reunion later. I'm going to fix my room."  
  
"You prick-" Yume began to say. A hand came up and silenced her.  
  
"Not right now...I'm exhausted." Kirin pleaded faintly. "I just need some food, a hot shower, and sleep."  
  
"Will do." Shin chirped. She and Yume then helped Kirin out of the room. There was some ecstatic chatter from Kirin, though faint. She had seen the living room and some of her energy returned.  
  
Wufei shrugged his shoulders. "I guess everything's back to normal now, eh, Yuy?" He turned and joined the three girls in the living room.  
  
Duo looked at Trowa who beckoned for them to leave. He tugged at Quatre who shook his head. The clown and the braided wonder gave each other another look then left Quatre alone with Heero.  
  
"I thought I'd never see the day that you were worried for another human being."  
  
Heero's head slowly turned, a sidelong glance was laid upon Quatre. "You were worried, too."  
  
"Yes, but not as much as you. You practically had enough worry for all of us." He mused.  
  
Heero didn't find that funny. So he was intense and demanding. It was his nature! Among other things. "What are you getting at, Quatre?"  
  
"How much does Kirin mean to you?"  
  
Why, of all people, was Quatre getting into his personal business? Wasn't it enough that they had fought in the war and now they had to discuss his personal affairs? Especially with Kirin? "I don't seeing that as any business of yours."  
  
Quatre's cheerful demeanor didn't falter. "I think its enough that you're too embarrassed to say anything..."  
  
Heero was ready to slam his fist into Quatre's pale face. Instead, saving him the wasted movement, Quatre gave a curt laugh and turned, resuming to help Trowa rearrange the furniture. And now that Kirin was there, she'd help out, too.  
  
Heero moved into the hallway to pick up his lamp. He heard a faint voice which was followed by a pair of boisterous laughing. It was Kirin and her companions. Apparently all she needed was to be with company for awhile and she'd be her normal self again. But a thought nagged the back of his mind. What had happened in the shack? Who could have done such a terrible and gruesome thing? His mind was seriously thinking it had been Kirin...but he needed to hear it from her.  
  
Heero placed his lamp as far away from the window as possible. He liked the moon shining down on his bed. For a brief moment, he though Kirin looked beautiful curled up like a fetus and seeming that she was in a death-sleep. Luckily she was alive or else Lee would suffer his wrath. He went into the living room to pick up the bed frames and mattresses. He spotted Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei adjusting the television height. Duo was fixing up the coffee table and one of the three girls was watching, dictating everything.  
  
Heero picked up the frames without a sound and began dragging his mattress to his room. A faint sound made him stop. He turned to the source and found Kirin smiling at him. She beckoned him with her finger and patted the seat beside her. He gestured with his head that he needed to fix his room before he could spend any time with her. She was ready to stand but the quick jerk of his head made her stop. He went into his room and decided that it could wait later. Right now, Kirin wanted him.  
  
He set down the frames and the pushed the mattress to the wall and emerged out into the living room once again. Kirin was laying down, still beckoning with her finger. Heero came to her side and sat beside her. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Kirin shook her head. There were visible cuts on her face; a cut on her lip, a cut just above her right eye, a cut over her neck. He was glad, to an extent, that most of her injuries were bruises. Though he had seen the blood on the floor in that pathetic excuse for a hideout, he wanted Kirin to tell him every painful detail. "Can it wait until morning?"  
  
Heero had to sympathize with her. She had been through a lot and she was barely hanging on to the energy her friends were giving to her. His hand came to a cut on her eye. "We have to fix you up."  
  
Again Kirin shook her head. "I'll be fine. I can heal perfectly fine without any medicine."  
  
What was he going to do now? He was trying to be helpful, but she kept giving him an excuse to refuse his help and his affection. Maybe not his affection, but she was refusing him some things a man in his position should do. One of which was that he had to protect her in times of need and distress, care for her when she was hurt, and love her at all times.  
  
Kirin read his expression. She couldn't help that she was so completely independent. She saw him wrestle with himself on what to do for her well being. Wasn't there anything for him to do?  
  
"Heero..." Kirin said in a hoarse whisper. "Are you going to fix your room?"  
  
"My room?" Heero repeated. Where was this going?  
  
"Yeah, I mean- are you going to fix your bed and all? Get settled in?"  
  
"Eventually." Heero replied, giving a look at the four pilots who had stopped in mid-motion. "Why?"  
  
"I was wondering...after I took a shower and all, of course..."  
  
Heero felt like he was getting a smack in the face. She was going to ask him to fix up her room too! Of all the luck...  
  
"If I could stay with you tonight." she finished.  
  
Heero let out a long sigh, almost becoming a groan when he did a insignificant double-take. "Stay with me?"  
  
"Just for tonight!" Kirin said quickly. "I promise only tonight. I don't think you'd want to fix your room then go upstairs and fix my room and...well...you know..."  
  
Trust Kirin to boost up his ego. So he was going to be the protective boyfriend after all. Why would any man let his girlfriend, after being raped by a condemned man- condemned by Heero, that is, to be left sleeping alone? He had to seem that it was just another thing a man of his position would do. Except...this wasn't like him at all. Some change was good. Total change was bad. It could either go for better or for worst. "Fine."  
  
Kirin sat up and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Heero! You're the best!"  
  
With the ego to put down Wufei's monstrosity, Heero felt pleased with himself that he had made Kirin happy. She turned to Yume and Shin who had missed the whole conversation. They set down plates of food. Obviously they were going to eat with her. Kirin kept Heero close. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'll eat later." Heero replied. He stood. "I'm going to fix up my room."  
  
"Oh, ok." Kirin's hand went over to a bag of chips.  
  
"Hey, did you know Heero went to the hospital?" Shin asked. She was about to tip her head back and take a drink of soda when she saw Kirin's expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kirin looked at both of her companions. "He went to the hospital?"  
  
"Well, yeah...he was shot a couple times, as if you didn't know." Yume said, in a matter-of-fact tone  
  
"Then what is he doing up, walking around?" Kirin shrieked. She wondered why she was yelling at the girls when she could be yelling at Heero himself. She turned and repeated the question. "What are you doing up, walking around?"  
  
Heero, seeing no objection to his ability to walk looked at her blankly. "It's not as bad as you think."  
  
Kirin leaned over the arm of the chair, grabbing Heero's black shirt before he could back away. She lifted the material and exposed his well-muscled abdomen. There were at least four holes in his lower abdomen and the word ONI on his chest. She stared at the bullets for a long minute then settled at looking at the knifed, ONI tattoo. "Oh, Heero..."  
  
"It's not so bad." Heero said, a little dully.  
  
"You mean it doesn't hurt?" Kirin asked, her fingers feeling over the letters.  
  
"Not any more." he said more quietly.  
  
Kirin blinked numerous times then let out a hurried laugh. She pulled down the shirt and leaned her head on his chest. "It was my fault you got hurt."  
  
"It was my fault you got hurt." He replied, reversing the situation.  
  
Kirin shook her head. "You should've never have gotten hurt because of me."  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten hurt at all."  
  
Yume spoke up. "I don't want to throw up this nice dinner I'm having so you two better put up or shut up!"  
  
Kirin turned and scowled at Yume. She turned back to Heero and hugged him once more, careful in not hurting him. "I'll join you later, ok?"  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders. Whatever made her happy...which, coincidentally, made him happy, too. He turned and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"You two are the most sickening people I've ever known." Yume cried. "Me and Xel aren't like that at all!"  
  
"Well there's the difference...it's you and Xel, this is me and Heero." Kirin retorted. She eyed the other four pilots. "What?"  
  
Quatre hid a smile. Trowa stared back at her blankly. Duo was concentrating hard on stealing a chip from Shin and Wufei was the only one who seemed worthy enough to give her an answer.  
  
Wufei snorted as she shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It seems that Yuy is a little sweet on you. He won't admit it but considering the interaction between you two...I'd say he's in too deep."  
  
Kirin would have been visibly blushing, but knowing that her complexion couldn't show such an action, she just turned her head away. Heero seemed like an unattainable and untouchable man. For her it was a honor to be regarded as one who could capture his heart. Thankful for their blind, but watchful eye, she resumed her meal. It was close to ten now and she was becoming increasingly tired. "I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to sleep!"  
  
The other pilots simply waved her off. She didn't want to go upstairs to shower, so she'd bother Heero one last time and tell him she was going to use his shower. She left the living room and passed the closet. She then heard thumping. She eyed the closet and wondered if anyone had heard the sound. The laughter from the living room told her otherwise. Her hand reached for the door and pulled it open. A body fell face first in front of Kirin's feet. She didn't scream, only because it wasn't like her to be startled so easily, but only looked at the body in dismay. It was one of Mike's Elite members.  
  
Heero, upon hearing the thump, stood at the doorway. He remembered telling Shin and Yume to put Melinda away somewhere. Apparently they put her in the closet. Kirin looked at Heero who seemed just about interested in Melinda like he was interested in Relena.  
  
"Heero, can I use your shower?" Kirin asked, ignoring Melinda's muffled shouts.  
  
Heero peered into the bathroom as if making sure no one was in it. He shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
" `Kay!" Kirin complied. She brushed past Heero and went into the bathroom.  
  
Heero was left staring at Melinda who began perspiring. He went into the living room and beckoned with his finger. "What about Melinda?"  
  
Yume and Shin looked at each other. They both shrugged. "Leave her in the closet. We'll play with her in the morning."  
  
Day 3-Safe House (6:15 a.m.)  
  
Duo Maxwell was the first one up. The clock that he had gotten which played a grim and dark melody still played throughout his room. He sat up and stretched. His face immediately took the guise of a smiling idiot and he turned to shut off the alarm. He jumped out of his bed, his very own bed which he picked out the mattress all by himself, and jumped to the window. He opened the window and took in one large breath. He began coughing as the cold air attacked his lungs and nearly froze him in his place. He slammed the windows shut and let out a long sigh. He shivered for a split second and reached for a shirt.  
  
Instead of going with the usual black, he picked a white shirt and fumbled as he put the cotton material over his head. He tumbled about in the room, naturally tripping over accessories that cluttered his room. His radio for instance, which he had left in the middle of the floor. Then there was a drawer from his dresser which was over turned and obviously over-stuffed with clothes. His closet space was already a mess, spending only a mere five minutes rearranging things to his liking.  
  
He only kept his room clean at Relena's estate because he was being pestered by Quatre who gave him a lesson in common courtesy and manners and Heero who always gave him that critical eye and shook his head in dismay. Well, it was his room, his rules! No one was going to tell him to clean up his room! Not now! Not ever!  
  
A knock came at Duo's door. He kicked aside a few piles of clothes and managed to get to the door without falling. He threw open the door and was ready for a great big `hello' to his fellow housemate when he gazed at the grotesque face in front of him, screamed, then promptly shut the door.  
  
The mask depicted fake worms crawling from out of the side of the skull, little dried bits of rice, denoting maggots littered the side of the mouth where skeletal features could plainly be seen. There was a red, half-bitten tongue that hung just from the corner of the mouth. Red liquid oozed off the side, looking fresh and still...thick with life. As the finishing touch, one eyeball was hanging from an optic nerve and the other was simply ripped out. It was a good scare indeed!  
  
Yume pulled off the mask and began laughing, her face turning a hue of red. She remembered all the good times when she would wake Shin up that way. The good-old gore mask she had since she, Shin, and Kirin had gone on a Halloween spook-spree. The spree was just to see how many people they could scare. One of which was inadvertently turned into a mission and the end result was the scariest Halloween anyone in the colonies had ever experienced.  
  
A wry smile came on Yume's lips. For years afterward, that same mask in her hands had scared the breath out of Shin. If it worked even now...the fun she could have with Shin when they were old and gray! She spun on her foot and tiptoed to Shin's door which was just on the other side of the second floor level. She grinned. This was one indication that friends never change...just the surroundings.  
  
Upon hearing the terrified scream, Quatre had emerged, rubbing his tired blue eyes. He saw Yume sneaking towards Shin's room and decided nothing about it. He made a sweep of the hallway clock he had hung for occasions when he didn't want to go back into his room to look. It was seven. He remembered that there were no longer servants so they were all independent. He thought it was his duty, as one of the older pilots, to look out for everyone. In the aspect in terms to food and personal well-being. He closed his door and started for the stairs. He heard a door open then quickly click shut. It was Wufei.  
  
Even at Relena's estate, Wufei wasn't much of a morning person. He'd usually make a rare appearance, get some coffee, then be up in his room again. Many of the servant had wondered what was so interesting that a man insisted he go into his room all the time and not come out, hours at a time? Some thought he was busy with himself. And some even had to clarify that there was some link between the Chinese pilot and Sally Po, the head of the medical facility in the Preventers Corporation.  
  
Quatre continued down the stairs and into the kitchen where everything was neatly packed away to his liking. He hoped Kirin liked it, too. As promised, after her shower in Heero's bathroom, she joined Heero in the room and locked themselves up. Even as the house became quiet, there was the constant feeling of the un-answered question. What were Heero and Kirin doing?  
  
Cooking utensils, new and not even used were now being tested out for the first formal stay in their new home. Kirin had fixed everything electrical and otherwise. Gas was working, water, the telephone lines. There was nothing Kirin couldn't fix.  
  
Being as civilized as he could be, he took some pointers from the cooks at Relena's estate. Everyone liked eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. Some, like Duo, would request milk, some would prefer coffee. He shrugged at his many choices. There were eight of them in a house so it was good to have variety.  
  
A scream pierced the house which made Quatre's heart jump out of his chest. Then he heard loud laughter and more screaming. Instead of fear, it was of annoyance and aggravation. Shin and Yume. A third voice joined in on the argument then another. He knew Duo had joined in the argument because he had heard a loud `hey.' Wufei was in the argument because the three were being too loud. He almost expected Trowa to get into the argument when the silent circus performer was sitting at the table, fit for eight, looking like he had been tossed about in a tornado.  
  
"That bad?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa only nodded. But his mood turned better. "Where are the lovebirds?"  
  
"I can only guess they're still sleeping." Quatre answered. He set down a plate of eggs. "Help yourself while the others are starting up their morning tradition."  
  
"Starting up? This is typical of Wufei and Duo." Trowa answered, taking a choice of recently cooked eggs. He placed them on his plate and looked at Quatre worriedly.  
  
"I expect it has extended to include Yume and Shin in it."  
  
"In what?" asked a calmer, female voice.  
  
Trowa and Quatre turned to young girl named Kirin. She looked bright and happy with her hair pulled back wearing an oversized t-shirt. She sat down beside Trowa and gazed at the mass quantities of food. "Wow, Quatre...you made all this?"  
  
"It's called self-preservation." Quatre replied. He set down another set of over-easy eggs. His blue eyes wandered over to the counter. There was already an empty carton of eggs. "Um, Kirin..."  
  
Kirin had a mouthful of toast. She swallowed quickly when she caught the look of dismay in the blonde Arab's eyes. "I know. We'll have to go grocery shopping again."  
  
With that little factor taken care of, Quatre moved to the refrigerator to take out the last carton of eggs. The current amount of food was enough for the pilots who ate a healthy dose of breakfast. The rest of the food Quatre was going to cook was going to be inhaled by three particular pilots.  
  
Heero made an appearance, looking like his usual monotone and bored self. He glanced at Quatre who was slaving over the burners, Trowa and Kirin eating their breakfast, and the coffee machine quietly pumping out dark liquid. He wasn't going to feel any better until he had a cup of coffee. He never relied on the dark liquid before, but since living in Relena's house, it was the only thing that soothed his tense nerves. Now he was almost dependent on it. Almost.  
  
But in question, he knew, was what had happened between himself and Kirin. She had requested to stay with him for the night and he had complied. He saw the look in Quatre's side-long stared. He felt it in the way Trowa subtly shifted his head to look at him. Kirin wasn't giving away anything. She just smiled at him and continued her breakfast. The two pilots knew it was suicide to disturb Kirin's breakfast with something that didn't concern them.  
  
Nothing happened. Kirin had simply taken a shower, dressed in her homely clothes and fell asleep beside him. Of course, in the middle of the night she had woken up and made enough noise to wake him up. Though she was dead tired, she wanted to talk. That was exactly what they did until four in the morning. She had mentioned what Mike had done to her. She explained how she escaped, how the dark side of her had emerged and she had taken things into her own hands. She began to break down at that point, wanting Heero to hold her. She was scared of herself. Never again did she want it to occur when she was in the presence of her friends. If it was enough to scare her, then it was enough to know that it should never happen again. Ever.  
  
Heero took a seat next to Kirin. She gave him an offering of food from her plate which he accepted with the threat of a glare at either pilot who gave him the slightest questioning glance.  
  
The kitchen was soon filled with numerous bodies with accompanying voices. Wufei immediately went to the coffee and poured himself a healthy dose. His looked peeved and was quietly seething in his corner of the kitchen. Yume had piled her plate with bacon, toast, and eggs, and sat opposite Trowa. Duo and Shin were now having a fork battle in which they were fighting over the last remaining strip of bacon.  
  
"You two are like little kids." said Wufei. He came beside Duo and picked up the strip of bacon and set it into his mouth. His mouth curved into a smile. "This is pretty good, Winner."  
  
"I'm please you approve." Quatre said from the stove. He set a fresh new plate of bacon for Duo and Shin to fight over again.  
  
A small discussion between Kirin and Yume had been cut short. There was an urgent rap on the front door. The roommates looked at each other, wondering who would be the one to answer the door.  
  
Kirin, stood, remembering that the house was in her name and it was probably the real estate agent who had come for the rest of his money. She breezed past Heero who had the inclination to stick her at all times. He wasn't letting her get into any more trouble.  
  
With Heero close behind, she almost ran to the front door before Heero could began a mass of tight-lipped questions to the agent. She flung the door open and introduced herself before jumping back, missing the fierce punch. She stared at the figure in front of her and for a split moment, didn't recognize the figure.  
  
Black shoulder length hair spread over the face with two bright green eyes, burning with fury. The black trench coat was usual for a Pirate's attire with calf-high boots and tight black pants. The shirt was red, laced down the middle that stopped just below the ribcage, showing her midriff. There was a visible outline of a weapon, a holster and a what seemed to be an old short-sword of European descent. Something jingled behind the young female's back, but was muffled by her trench coat.  
  
Finally, a sly smile spread on her face. "If it isn't Captain Zero. What are you-"  
  
Zero swung at Kirin again, which prompted Heero to react and pin Zero against the wall. "You bitch!"  
  
"What?" Kirin asked, aware the other pilots were gathering at the hallway. "What did I do?"  
  
"You said you'd pay me for my services! I looked at my account and what do I find? Nothing!" Zero growled. "I want my payment!"  
  
Kirin looked at Yume and Shin. "I knew I forgot something."  
  
"Oh, so am I just some casualty that you think you can just toss me aside?" Zero asked. "I did you a favor and I want you to pay me back!"  
  
Kirin turned back to Zero. "One question: how did you find me?"  
  
"It wasn't hard." Zero replied. She eyed Heero who seemed to be concentrating on her body. "Are you going to let this guy feel me up or is he going to let me go?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero stepped back and managed to removed Zero's pistol, her short-sword, and a chain whip. Zero, of course, was surprised since that particular chain whip was suppose to be a `hidden' weapon. No one was suppose to know she had it.  
  
"Answer my question and I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
Zero pulled her hair back in an aggravated way and crossed her arms. "Like I said, it wasn't hard once word got out that you, Shin, and Yume went rogue. I could've waited a few days until everything smoothed over, but when Lee set out a five billion reward for your return, preferably alive, it was hard to resist to not try and turn you in. But I knew that without you I couldn't have gotten this far. Your address is splashed onto every wanted poster in Space. Not to mention that noon today there's going to be a mass e-mail bombardment to every computer."  
  
"What?" Kirin cried. "WHEN?"  
  
"Noon today." Zero said calmly. "I would've thought that a computer expert such as yourself should've known that."  
  
"You know, Zero...if I go back to Lee, you'll never get your payment." Kirin replied, adding a little hint of venom.  
  
Zero's green eyes narrowed. "You are cruel and unfeeling."  
  
"I'm also manipulative and-"  
  
"BOSSY!" Duo chimed.  
  
Kirin's eyes widened and the effect she wanted to induce on Zero disappeared. Zero choked back her laughter as Kirin gave Duo a glare that could've sliced the air. "Thank you, DUO."  
  
Obviously pleased that he could help, he gave a simple, "No problem."  
  
Scenarios ran through Kirin's head. There was a way for her to stop the e-mail bombardment. She could somehow go into the ONI supercomputer and reconfigure the message- no, she could delete the message and put in its place a replacement message. Yes! She could warn the Earth about Lee's intentions. She'd input detailed transcripts of Lee's plan into the e-mails and the Earth would be forewarned! She'd include pictures, streaming video's of horrendous experiments done to her and others, detailed maps, formulations, companies that were sponsoring Lee, expose the Perfect Soldier Project. She could exploit him and he'd be the most hated man on Earth!  
  
But...what if the people thought it was a hoax? What if their minds were so far up their butts that they couldn't see danger until it was nearly crushing them? What if Lee already thought of that aspect? What if he was a step ahead of her and planning while she was lounging around, thinking she was off the hook?  
  
Another way, there had to be another way. There couldn't be just one path. There had to be numerous paths, one that was both devious and complex. Something Lee couldn't comprehend. There had to be some plan, some step that Lee could have overlooked. He couldn't plan world domination in just a few days. He must've built up to it. The same was for her, she couldn't have just been a General over night. She jumped ranks, she proved her worth, she built up for that one moment when one of the Elders of ONI told her that she was the head of the most powerful Space Army ever conceived. Lee wasn't getting away with it.  
  
Kirin's eyes darted from the face to face. They were staring at her, partly in concern and partly wondering why she was talking to an intricately placed vase near the door. Even Zero had taken that small step back. Her finger still circled her outer ear, a gesture denoting insanity.  
  
Kirin took in a sharp breath. She exhaled slowly and came towards Zero. "I need to borrow your ship."  
  
"Wait just a damn minute-"  
  
"Zero, listen to my terms first. This will benefit both you and me."  
  
Zero's mouth clamped shut. "All right, talk."  
  
Kirin eyed the pilots in the hallway. "This is my plan: we'll intercept the e-mail bombardment that Lee is going to send here. From what Zero has told us, the e-mail will have the address of this location. I suspect that the e-mail will also have information on me as well as on Yume and Shin. Fortunately, the e-mail will not concern itself with you five," Kirin gestured to the five male pilots. "So you are safe. However, I helped configure the supercomputer in ONI and I know that the computer we have downstairs cannot transmit any of the components I will need to seize the e-mail to the computer in ONI. The reason is the long distance link. Though to some computers, distance is not a problem, I made sure that none of the Earth computers can reach ONI, thus having a firewall to protect it from anyone trying to breach the system. This is where Zero's ship will come in handy. Zenith, the name of Zero's ship, is also equipped with a supercomputer that I have also helped  
configure. While in Space, I will use Zero's computer, break into ONI's supercomputer and input the codes that will give me access to the e-mail information. There I will delete the message and input a message of my own. In the e-mail I will give a fully detailed report on Lee's objective for Earth. I cannot guarantee that the people of Earth will react well to this e-mail. They may react positively or negatively, it depends how they look at it. But the bottom line is, they will be aware."  
  
"And you plan to do this when?" Shin asked. "This is a fine and dandy plan, Kirin. I'm not doubting you, but it seems like a good plan that will take a few days to complete."  
  
"She's right, Kirin." said Yume. "Time is a factor. I'd love to help in kicking some ass, but I'd also like to enjoy it, too."  
  
"It's near seven, isn't it?" Kirin asked softly.  
  
"Yes." said Quatre.  
  
Kirin remained quite for a moment. She gave an eerie smile to her friend. "Then I guess we better hurry."  
  
The Forgotten Colony-ONI HQ (6:59 a.m.)  
  
Long. Too long. It was taking too damn long! How hard was it to kidnap a silver haired woman, rough her up a bit, and send her on a one-way trip to Space? Apparently it was hard enough for his special Elite to not contact him when he deliberately told them, told Mike specifically, to contact him at six in the morning! Mike was going to get a serious tongue lashing from him.  
  
Lee Ikuza paced the room, glancing at his deskside vid-phone. The minute Mike's face hovered on the screen, he'd be stripped of his rank and placed in the enlightenment chambers as soon as they returned. A wily smile spread over his face. Even better, he'd strip Mike himself. Strip him of his skin, of course.  
  
Lee landed hard on his large, swivel chair and linked his hands just below his chin. He began rocking back and forth, the seconds were ticking away to minutes. The silence stretched out, making his mind play tricks on him. He jerked his head from left to right, something always going beyond the corner of his eye.  
  
His hands began trembling, not with rage, but with encompassing insanity. He could've sworn he heard Kirin laughing at him. That high-pitched sound rang in his ears. His hands came to clamp over his hearing organs, shaking his head, making his world a blur of colors and awkward shapes. There came a low groan, then gradually it heigtened. It was a scream.  
  
He felt the office shake with every move he made. He ducked underneathe his desk, pulling his long legs up to his chest. His mouth began going over formulas he had taken years to learn, to change, and to memorize. Images rushed in and out of his head. Memories poured in from every direction. Sorrow turned to excitement, to anger, to rejection, to more anger, to revelation, the anger came again, to happiness, to regret, another brush with anger, then the final line between sanity and insanity, the peak of achivements, the murder of his sister, the loss of Kirin, anger...so much anger...then...insanity.  
  
Lee Ikuza jumped up from his hiding place when he heard the door open. His personal assistant looked at him worriedly. "Dr. Ikuza, Mike Lane on line three."  
  
"About time." said Lee. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and resumed his feigned good-natured self. He sat at his desk and pushed the button to the vid-phone. He heard Mike's voice before he saw his face.  
  
"Sir...something happened."  
  
"No shit." Lee snapped, his dark demeanor returning as traces of Mike began to show. "Where is she?"  
  
"She..." Mike's face was now fully visible with cuts and bruises. It seemed he was wearing a neck cast, too. "...She almost killed me, sir."  
  
"I told you to take precautions..." Lee said, crossing his arms. He sighed heavily. "If it'll make you feel any better, tell me what happened and I'll walk you along our next plan."  
  
Mike hesitated. He couldn't tell Lee what he was doing to his niece. Not even if Lee threatened to use the piece of meat between his legs to feed to the ferocious dogs Lee was experimenting on. "We had her in the safe house. We were eating."  
  
"What else is new?" Lee inquired, his eyes were set in stone and he stared directly into Mike's eyes. As if looking into his soul.  
  
Mike seemed to squirm under Lee's stare. "Well, we got her from her safe house, that much went ok. But when we locked her in the room for a few hours...she suddenly came out looking all weird. Alan went after her with his knife and she flung him to the wall! Byron came at her with a metal bar and he was knocked out cold! Geneva and Faith came after her, too, but she just smashed their heads together-"  
  
Lee sat up straighter and leaned closer to the vid-phone. "Her eyes. Did she show you her eyes?"  
  
"Yes." Mike said, almost sounding ashamed, but with an underlying of digust was thrown in, too. "Gold. Pure gold. No pupils or anything. She looked like...like...a..."  
  
"An Angel." Lee said softly. "She looked like an Angel, didn't she, Mike? In all her terrifying beauty, she looked like an Angel."  
  
"...Yeah...I suppose..."  
  
Lee leaned back in his chair. "My Angel of Chaos...what did she do to you, may I ask? You seem to have left that part out."  
  
Mike was obviously sweating. Drops of sweat formed at his forehead, slid down the sides of his eyes and centered just underneath his chin. He swallowed hard, an obvious feat, seeing as his neck was cut, but not enough to let blood run. "She...she castrated me."  
  
Lee's blue eyes widened. "And you're still alive?"  
  
Mike seemed to be turning red from either embarrassment or rage. "She did something to me to keep me conscious and the pain to subside. But when she left, it came back in full force. I'm in the hospital right now."  
  
Lee's hands moved to his mouth where an inappropriate smirk played on his lips. He was aware that when Kirin assumed her other worldly state, she was cruel and unpredictable. But to castrate a man? That was going to extremes. Maybe there was a reason for it. "Why?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Why did she do it?" Lee asked. "I'm curious."  
  
"I don't know why, sir-"  
  
"Liar." Lee snapped. "You know why she did it. She retaliated. She never does such a thing for fun! What did you do to provoke her? I would understand she'd throw all her human inhibitions out the door if she was abused and taunted, but not out of the blue."  
  
Mike tried to protest. "Sir, I don't kniw what you're talking about-"  
  
"Did you rape her you dickless bastard?" Lee screamed.  
  
Mike's face turned a deep crimson. It was rage. His mouth didn't have to say it. It was in his eyes and the fact that he was no longer a `man.'  
  
Lee nodded softly, seeing the flare of temper and the red face. "You did. You sick sonofabitch. You raped my niece. Well, I should congratulated her, then. You got what you deserved. How dare you use and touch MY property-"  
  
The vid-phone suddenly shut off. Lee was about to go into a fantastic speech about other people's property when the vid-phone, the lights, and every electrical current went dead. He sighed. "LIGHT!"  
  
Aftera tense few seconds he yelled again. Even in the dark he could see. He moved around his desk and tried his door. Stuck.  
  
Lee slid to the floor, burying his head in his hands. He had to outsmart Kirin. He had to know her every move she made. He had to hire someone who looked innocent and was totally and completely loyal to him. Who could he trust but his own creations? A smile spread on his lips. He knew the perfect answer to his problem.  
  
Ayako Meguri. 


End file.
